Hopelessly Devoted To You
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: All Gohan's friends and Family died during the Cell Games. Gohan is a darker version of himself and wears a black leather coat. Dive into an adventure where Cell Lives on, and what's wrong with Videl? Chapters 1 through 10 edited and improved. 2/11/08
1. Chapter 1

O.K this is my first DragonBallZ fic, so if you review don't be gentle. Tell me what you think, even ifyou flame me i will take it into account. This is set after the Cell when Gohan is in school. Should be different to the usaual Gohan goes to school fics.

I don't own DragonBallZ but you know that.

(AN) None in this chapter  
_Thoughts_  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"

* * *

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter one

/I have never had an easy life. If I was not being forced to study by my overbearing mother, I was being forced to fight horrible monsters that were trying to destroy the world. Having Saiyan blood running through my veins meant that fighting itself does not bother me, in fact I never felt more alive when he was evading attacks and shooting off Ki waves and blasts. Having to face monsters to save the planet on the other hand did not bring me any joy. Having to witness my family and friends die simply because they were not strong enough to defend themselves have left me broken and alone.

I have been alone since the most destructive and menacing creature the Earth had ever known showed itself six years ago. This creature was cell. Cell was evil incarnate in its purist form. Cell had overwhelmingly power and an intellect to match./

"GOHAN! Stop writing in that book and get on with your English course work." Gohan's teacher said bitterly.

"Why should I bother to do this work. You, me and the whole bloody school knows that I will pass this with flying colours. So just leave me to my own devices!" Gohan harshly said.

_There he go's again. Shouting at the teachers. He will get another detention again. Why does he treat everyone as his enemies?_ Videl thought to herself.

"Get out of my classroom! You will have detention on Monday and if you don't show up I will have you expelled!" The teacher yelled loud enough to rattle the windows.

Gohan picked up his stuff and placed them in his bag. He put on his long black leather coat and walked confidently and calmly out of the class room. The only way you could tell that he was pissed was how he slammed the classroom door shut, smashing the glass and nearly taking the door off of it's hinges.

"Gohan is such a hunk! You now what they say about bad boys." Erasa says elbowing Videl to gain her attention.

"And what's that Erasa? That they have big egos and small penises." Videl says sarcastically, knowing where she was taking this conversation.

"No silly. It's that there great in bed. And with a body like Gohan's I bet he could go on for hours." Erasa says in raspy voice.

"I swear Erasa, if you keep this conversation going any longer I will ruin your smile." Videl said threateningly. Erasa rolled her eyes, knowing that Videl would not follow through on that threat but so as not to hurt their friendship said nothing more.

/My fight with Cell should have ended when I ascended but when I did something happened to me. Something primal awoke in me, filling me with confidence and an erg to mess with or disgrace anyone that challenges me. And for that reason I hate my Saiyan side. If only I had more control during that battle, everyone I knew and cared about would still be alive.

Mother, farther, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Mira Trunks, Bulma and even Vegeta. They all died because I was week, not in body but in mind./

The school bell stopped Gohan from continuing his entry. Checking his watch he found it to be lunch time. Gohan packed away his diary and set off to the biggest tree on the school field. When Gohan reached his destination he decaped his food and eats at a human pace. Gohan would usually reflect on what happened up until lunch during this time but recently a girl keeps coming up to him and tries to get close to him, to find out why he hate almost everyone. He doesn't hate everyone, he just doesn't want to get close to anyone. The loss of more friends would break him beyond repair.

"Hay Gohan ... how are you?" Videl asks nervously and she came into what she thought was Gohan's hearing range, little did she know he could hear her from the other side of the school field if he concentrated. No matter how hard Videl tries though, Gohan would never give her more than one word answers unless he got angry at her at which he would shout at her and walk off.

"Fine" Came Gohan's short reply.

"So ... got anything planed for tonight, it is Friday after all." Videl said hinting that Friday nights were a social get together for teens. And although a teen, Gohan didn't do what most teens do on Friday night.

"No." Gohan said giving his quick short reply.

"Me, Erasa and Sharpener are going to a party. Do you want to..."

"No. Leave me alone." Gohan cut her off before she could finish her sentence. Videl tries her best to hide the hurt appearing on her face but is unsuccessful. Gohan notices this and sighs. He caps whatever is left of his food and leaves Videl standing their on what appears to be the verge of tears.

Gohan had never understood Videl. She was the crime fighter of Saturn City. A hero among teenagers and enemy to crooks everywhere. She only ever showed happiness or anger but whenever she was around him she would show a completely different side of herself. She would show him her weaknesses, her vulnerable side, a side that should should only be shown to a lover or parent. A side that Gohan had discarded long ago and wanted nothing to do with.

/Something else happened to me after they all were killed. An uncontrollable rage bore it's way to my surface. My whole body shook uncontrollably, my body became tense. My power rose above that of an ascended Saiyan. I lost my golden glow, my teal eyes and my muscles became leaner. I don't know what I became but I am grateful that I became it. Thanks to this new found power I was able to beat cell to a bloody mess then disintegrate every last molecule and revenge all the life he took!

I should have had fame and fortune but such thing no longer matter to me after everything that has happened. I left that graveyard that was supposed to be the ring and went home letting that bumbling oaf take all the credit. I didn't care, I just wanted to be left alone./

"Gohan how could you do that to Videl! She's the only one in the whole school that tries to be your friend and you throw it in her face! Why do you have to be such a jerk!" Erasa yells in Gohan's face.

Gohan raised his hand, Erasa closed her eyes awaiting the impact, and brought it down swiftly but stopped the strike before it hit. "Don't tempt me girl, I'm not to be messed with!" Gohan says in a threatening voice. Erasa open her eyes to see the back of Gohan's hand hovering miler meters from her face. Erasa turns and hightails it away before she makes Gohan angrier then he all ready is. Gohan had a reputation after all, everyone that crossed him was fair game, from the Jocks that tried to bully him, that will never walk again, the many girls that tried to seduce him for a bet, all of which left school with rather unrecognisable faces. Even a few teachers got a beating from him when they over stepped their bounds by trying to hit him with a riding crop.

_Why must everyone meddle in my affairs? I stay out of theirs so why can't they leave me alone?_ Gohan thought to himself. Having enough of this school day Gohan decides to leave. Walking past his locker and down the hall his ears pick up the sound of sobbing. Becoming curious Gohan follows the sound. What Gohan finds is Videl crying in front of the school roof door. Gohan has been distant to everyone in the school so why would Videl be any different to the way he treats them?

"Why are you crying?" Videl looks ups to see Gohan's bored yet curious expression. Videl puts her head back down and tries to control her weeping. Seeing as he is going to get no reply he starts to walk to the door.

"Why?" Videl quickly spurts out.

Gohan stops and replies. "Why what?"

"Why are you always pushing people away?"

"I have my reasons. Leave it at that."

"Why wont you let me get close?"

"Why do you want to get close? You know I'm no good." And Gohan truly thought that.

"Because!... There must be a reason why you are the way you are! I know there is another side of you! I ... I want to meat that side." Videl said trying her best to hold back her tears, this was after all a very uncommon thing to have Gohan talk to someone for any reason, other then to a teacher.

"There are reasons for everything in this world, but that doesn't mean you have the right to find them out. And my other side died long ago, you are searching for something that no longer exists." Gohan said quietly before exiting through the doors and flying off before Videl can follow him out side.

"Gohan wai.. Gohan?" Videl steps onto the roof and finds it empty, Gohan long gone but how he does it she didn't know.

* * *

End of chapter one. Please be brutally honest with your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N.)  
_Thoughts  
_/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"

* * *

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 2

/On that day my world as I know it ended. I walked through the doors of my once happy and noisy home only to be met with silence. People say the sound of silence is defining and on that day it was. As I stumbled through the house holding my ears in a desperate attempt to stop the silent ringing running through my ear,s I walked unsteadily up the creaking stairs of my home just to be met with the lifeless body of my mother. I collapsed to my knees, pulled her close and cried for hours, I kept whispering 'sorry's' and 'I love you's' until I was too tired to speak and cry. I picked up my mother's inanimate body and brought her outside. With a glare at a patch if soil, I blew a hole and placed mother gently into the void. After covering up the tome that houses mother, I picked anything of personal value I possessed and left for Capsule Corp./

A sound and gush of air passes Gohan. Looking up from his diary/life story, Gohan spots an S.P.D (A.N. Saturn Police Department not Power Rangers SPD) helicopter making it's way to the Town Hall. Gohan also spots Videl's Jet copter making it way from the school. _She's in no condition to be feeding her ego._ Gohan thought to himself. Gohan jumps into the air and flies to the Town Hall with his coat flapping behind him like a cape.

Gohan surveys the Town Hall from a distance. The Town Hall was completely barricaded and boarded up. Whoever was in there were not simple thugs of thieves. There are mounted defence turrets on the roof and in front of the Town Hall. Any unboarded window has a sniper or man with a rocket launcher occupying it. Gohan heard Videl's voice and looked over to her. She was making a plan of attack with the Police chief. _What is she thinking? Nothing short of a small army is going to penetrate that defence._

Gohan has to act quickly if he is going to save their worthless lives. Taking off his coat and shirt, he then becomes a Super Saiyan. As fast as he could Gohan flies to the gate of the Town Hall, landing with such force the ground shook and a crater formed beneath his feet. Gohan did this for two reasons: One. To male a dramatic appearance and Two. To scare the hijackers of the Town Hall.

Gohan stands up to his full height. The two mounted defence turrets in front of the Town Hall both face him and let loose a barrage of bullets. Gohan hears the crowds and police scream and running for cover. _Theses people are so weak and helpless. A life of bliss has made them weak . I should let them all die._ Gohan thought as the bullets bounced off him.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy those torrents!" Came Videl's voice over a speaker phone breaking Gohan from his train of thought. Slowly he raised his arms and pointed them at the torrents. He let loose two small Ki balls that destroyed the torrents in a massive explosion. Gohan moved his head from side to side making that cracking noise then flew through the Town Hall doors in a split second making the onlookers gasp in awe. The terrorists inside look at this golden person in horror. They have heard the rumours of a Golden Fighter but thought it to be just that. Nobody could have those kind of abilities and be human. Seeing their apprehension Gohan jumped into the air, creating a sphere of energy around himself and letting it expand until everyone in the room is consumed.

When the light faded from inside the Town Hall, Videl runs inside. Videl had to get the Mayer out before the Golden Fighter finds her with the terrorists. The Golden Fighter is ruthless in his assaults, preferring to kill everyone in a room rather then those that deserve their fate. Running towards the Mayors office Videl spots bodies everywhere, lots appeared to be burned where as some were laying in a broken mess. Videl runs round a corner straight into the butt of a rifle, falling to the floor and rubbing her head just to be hit again and being knocked out.

Videl come too to the sound of people talking. Her hands and feet are bound tightly and her eye are covered. She senses someone next to her. The person starts to caress her leg and stomach. Fearing what's to come, Videl starts to panic and thrashes about as best she can. Videl hared the person laughing as he more forcefully caressed her. Suddenly it stopped and she felt a dead weight fall on top her. The room is silent, then gun fire bellowed through the room. She heard shouts of terror and sickening sounds of bone breaking as bodies hit the floor. The weight on top of her is thrown off and the binds that bound her removed. After removing the blind fold herself, Videl spots the Golden Fighter walking out of the Mayors office. Videl quickly gets up and rushes over to him and encases her arms around his chest or attempted too rather, her arm pass through him and his image disappears. For the third time today Videl felt neglected. Twice by Gohan and now by the Gold fighter.

/When I reached Capsule Corp I found an ambulance outside. I knew what it was there for. It was there to pick up Bulma's corpse. I walked inside and found The Briefs crying for their daughter. I ignored them, I wasn't here to converse with them or to condole them, I had lost as well but I had no one to cry over what I had lost. I was hear for money, a gravity room capsule and a capsule house. All of which I found in Bulma's lab. I took them and left without a word./

Gohan looked up from his diary as h felt a familiar Ki and spots Videl. She is walking slowly and in a slumped position with her head down. Videl's head hurt something awful. _I probably have a concussion, I should have let the medics look me over._ Videl swayed a little and fell to her knees. She tried her best to stay conscious but to no avail. Videl fell forward unconscious. Gohan walked up to Videl and looked at her prone body. He didn't know what he should do. He could just leave her but that might make him feel guilty and he had enough guilt to deal with as it is. He could take her to the hospital but then they would ask lots of questions and he didn't want that either. He could even take her home but he wasn't in the mood for killing another person right now, in other words Mr Satan. Gohan does the only thing he could think to do, he picked her up, flings her over his shoulder then flies off home.

/It turns out that child services are better at their jobs then I thought. Three weeks after everything had happened, child services found me. I would have killed them on the spot but the memories of mother were still too fresh in my mind. Even to this day, mother still has some control over me. I put up no resistance as they escorted me to an orphanage. I, of course, encapsulated my belongings, house and Gravity room before hand. When I had arrived and settled in it wasn't long till I was left to my own devices. That's when the local orphanage bullies came up to me, posing and acting like they ruled this place. The were about fifteen, maybe sixteen and would soon be leaving but even with those feelings of uncertainty they may have had of leaving the security of the orphanage, I beat them to a bloody mess but did not kill them. I was just claiming that shit-hole as my territory. And any one that messed with me would regret it./

As Gohan got up and stretched, a pair of arm snaked their way round him and a head placed on his chest. _How did she sneak up on me? I have got to stop letting my guard down._ Gohan scolded himself. "Take your arms off me." Gohan said quietly but deadly. Videl dropped her arms but kept her head on his chest. Gohan took a steep backwards but Videl leaned forward keeping her head in place. Gohan took her shoulders and pushed her a distance , then she looked at him. Face showing many emotions that she should not have when around Gohan as he tried his best to make sure people don't feel them for him.

"You can stay here until you are well enough to leave then I want you gone, got it?" Videl looked down again.

"Yes." Came Videl's reply which was barely above a whisper.

* * *

End of chapter be brutally honest with your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N.)  
_Thoughts_  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"

* * *

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 3

/The first year at the orphanage went how I expected it would. I got into fight after fight, all of which I won of course. Nothing on this planet or this universe even can withstand my power. I was feared by everyone and that's how I wanted it. The care-takers of the orphanage could do nothing to stop my anti-social behaviour. They have no idea what I've been through or that of my family. They gave me counselling sessions every day. I would stay quiet until they hit a tender subject, I would loose my calm almost giving away my strength and powers as I scream and shout for them to leave me alone. Those lessons ended when I almost killed my counsellor and I would have if I wasn't pulled off of her. She never should have said my mother was abusive to me. No one loved me more them my mother and no one ever will./

"Gohan ... can I take a bath?" Videl tentatively asked as she entered his study.

"You can do as you please, so do what you need to then leave!" Gohan said with such venom that Videl visibly cringed. _Note to self: don't bother Gohan when he's writing in that book. I wonder what he's writing about_. Videl thought to herself.

Videl has been living with Gohan for a two days. (A.N. Friday to Sunday) Videl has become a little use to Gohan's manner so she doesn't tear up when Gohan snaps at her. Videl makes her way upstairs to Gohan's bathroom. Upon entering Videl turns on the taps, undresses and when he tub is full, gets in.

Gohan had been distant and quiet towards Videl since he brought home as he wanted nothing really to do with her. Videl though tried her best to make Gohan open up to her but was either met with silence or a threat which for unknown reasons, she had a feeling he would never go through with it.

/After that incident with the counsellor I was sent to a youth detention tenter. If these pitiful humans had any intelligence they would not have sent me there. This place was perfect for me to release my rage. The first thing I did was show how superior I was. I pounded everyone that got in my way, even the guards. I only stopped when they shot me with taser guns, I only stopped because I didn't want people to know what I'm capable of./

Gohan yawns and stretches. Checking the time to find he's should have gone to bed hours ago. Walking up the stairs to his room he finds on his door a letter.

Gohan

Thank you for letting me stay here while I was recovering. I know I was a burden to you and I'm sorry you had to take it upon your self to take care of me. I will try my best to stay out of your way so not to burden you further.

Videl xxx

Gohan looks at the letter blankly. Although his face portrays nothing, his mind is going through a state of confusion. In a big way Gohan is glad that Videl finally took his 'subtle' hints to leave but now that she's gone a small felling of loneliness crept into her place. _This is completely ridicules_. Gohan chides himself and goes to bed.

"Hay Videl! Where have you been the last couple of days? You completely missed the party! And going to the mall with me!" Said Erase as she greats Videl by her locker. "I was recovering from that incident at the Town Hall." Videl answers.

"Oh may god! Were you hurt badly? I don't see any bandages." Erase says companioning with the puppy dog look. "I'm fine Erase. Just a small concussion that's all." Hearing this Erase put on her happy face again. "The Golden Fighter was their again! Did you get to meet him this time?"

"No Erase and I don't really want to. The guys insane. He uses those situations to kill people. It like it's a sport to him."

"Well yeah but he's really handsome and cool and next to you he's the most popular person around! If you didn't have a thing for bad boy Gohan I would recommend the Golden Fighter, you too are perfect for each other!

"The Golden Fighter is even darker and meaner then Gohan, Erasa. What chance would I have if I cannot get Gohan to like me."

"With an attitude like that I'm not surprised that either of them don't give you the time of day. Your like rag doll that's given up on love."

The bell rings signalling that first period is about to begin. Erase and Videl hurry towards their class. Upon entering Videl spots Gohan writing in his book again. _What is it about you that make me want you Gohan? Your such an enigma_. Videl thought to herself as she takes her seat.

/I spent a month in the youth detention centers equivalent of 'The hole'. It was basically a cell at the far end of the building. It was small and only had a futon, that was past it's time, to sleep on. During that time I found a balance and a state close to serenity. The balance would stay but the serenity would come and go depending on how my days went. When I was finally let out and reintroduced nobody would look me in the eyes, even those how had arrived while I was in the hole would not look at me. This bought a small smile/smirk to my face. I had not felt happy about anything in a long time, to know one is feared by rumour alone made me think that perhaps that's how Vegeta had won lots or most of his fights. Your opponents worst enemy of course is self dought./

"Ok class who ever can get this sum correct in one go can leave early. What is three hundred and eighty times seventy-six, dived by ten, subtract three hundred and sixty-seven than times by it's-self? (A.N. People I'm no Math wiss so just think It's a hard sum.)

"..." Is the classes reply

"Come on class It's not that hard. Have a guess, anyone? How about you Gohan. It should be easy for you."

"Six million, three hundred fifty-five thousand, four hundred and forty-one" With that said Gohan picks up his stuff and leaves. The teacher knew Gohan would get that right for that was the very reason he asked the question. _Gohan is the most brilliant student this school has ever seen but his attitude and demeanour are going to his downfall one of these days._ Gohan's Math teacher thought to himself.

"Gohan is such a dork, the next time I see him I'm gonna give him a black eye." Sharpener says all proud and pompous.

"Is that to get him back for the one he gave you the first day he arrived here?" Erase say giggling.

"Oh please! We all know he got lucky!"

"Then what about the time he had you hanging over the edge of the school roof and made you beg for him not to drop you." Erase says slyly.

"He got the jump on me alright!" Sharpener says hysterically.

"Was that before or after you and your muscle bound friends tried to ambush him on the school roof?" Videl cuts in also wanting to tease Sharpener. Sharpener promptly shuts up and sulks, he knew he lost this round and didn't want to hurt his ego any more.

* * *

End of chapter 3. Please be brutally honest with your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N.) none in this chapter  
_Thoughts_  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"  
**

* * *

**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 4

/I stayed at the youth detention centre until I was fourteen and by then, I had enough. The lessons they taught the children were just to help rehabilitate us back into society, about proper conduct and the result of continual self destruction which was what teenagers were here for. In my opinion they did a poor job, most rehabilitated youths returned within two week for doing drugs, vandalism, violence and the most condemnable of acts, rape. Those rape/sex offenders were always relocated to a different centre, whenever I got my hand on them I would strangle them till they stopped breathing. They could do nothing more then throw me in the hole but it was worth it to get rid of such filth./

"Did you hear! Hercule is coming to our school tomorrow!" Some random girl alludes.

"Yes I did! I'm so excited! I here the whole school has to attend and listen to him tell the story of the Cell Games!" The girls friend says.

_I'd best see if I can get out of this. If I have to listen to that persons version of the Cell Games I'll ... _Gohan thinks to himself as he sets off for the principles office.

"No Mr. Son, I cannot let you skip Mr Saturn's visit to the school." The Principle says with a little fear in his voice.

"Why not!" Gohan says slamming his hands on the principle desk.

"Because Mr Son, Mr Saturn funds most of the school and to keep that funding we have to follow any demands he may have."

"For crying out loud!" Gohan take a deep calming breath. "Are you sure there is no way to get out of this?" Gohan asks hopefully.

"There is one way Since Videl has heard this all before she has been allowed to sit out and any one she chooses my sit out with her. Under her supervision.

"What do you mean by under her supervision?"

"You will have to go wherever she goes and do anything reasonable she asks." Gohan rubs the bridge of his nose between his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep his cool.

"If you set it up I will do it." Gohan says as he leaves the room.

/When I left the Youth Detention Centre I needed a place to stay, but I didn't want to stay with anyone and as Child services were still on my case I did want to constantly move around. So I needed a place to stay on my own but for that I needed some string being pulled by a high authority figure. I went to see the Mayor of Saturn City and found him in a compromising situation, we came to an agreement that if I did not kill him he would let me have an apartment rent free any where in the city and I would also have no one appointed as my legal guardian. I had to agree to go to a school as child services were still checking up on me every week until my sixteenth birthday but that was acceptable./

"Hay Gohan." Gohan looks up to see Videl looking at him pensively. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to know why you didn't want to meet my father and listen to the story of how he beat Cell."

"Your father is an pompous, self inflated, arrogant and thick-headed fake. Why would I want to meet someone like that Videl?"

"You think so too ... I wouldn't have put it in those words but I thought I was the only one that believed that." Videl said somewhat uncomfortable around Gohan.

"Tell me something. Do you believe your father beat Cell?"

"I'm not sure. I mean Cell appeared so powerful that he could destroy a mountain. It seams imposable that my father could beat him." Videl's eyes widen as the realization of what she just said. Her guard always seemed to drop around Gohan. "Please don tell anyone I said that, it would look bad on my father if anyone found out." Videl pleaded.

"There wouldn't be any point, no one would believe a violent, possibly insane youth as myself. Anyway perhaps your not just another mindless follower of that bumbling oaf you call father if you think the same thing." With that said Gohan got up and left. Unknown to Gohan his unintended compliment left Videl with a smile on her face.

/Thanks to the money I got from Capsule Corp I was able to furnish my apartment, nothing flashy or joyous just plain and dark. I started at Orange Star high school a week after moving into my apartment. My first day did not go as planed. I wanted to keep my head low and not draw attention to myself but just like everywhere else there are these people that believe themselves to be higher then others. That's how I meet Shapner, this brain dead jock saw me as a target just because I was smarter then him. During my first lunch period he came up to me, flexing his arm in a pathetic attempt to intimidate me. He started to throw insults at me, trying to egg me on for a fight. I ignored him. He was below me in every way, I would not wast my time on such a small person. Getting no reaction he switched tactics and tried to kick me. He was lucky I was in a calm state of mind right then, I left him dazed on the floor with a swollen eye. He never saw my fist hit him, or any onlookers for that mater./

Gohan walks out of the school and heads home. School has been boring and full of complications. His detention went without incident and he hoped that his walk home will go the same way. The sound of a large mass of people caught Gohan's attestation. The sound came closer then Videl came sprinting past followed by a large group of strong men all carrying weapons of all sorts.

From the glimpse he caught oh her she looked a little ruffed up. _This is what she gets for playing hero._ Gohan thinks to himself as he takes off to save Videl from the horde of villains.

Videl gets tackled by one of the faster thugs, she quickly rolled over and smashed the guys face in with her fist, getting up only to find herself surrounded my the horde of people that are chasing her. They start to close in slowly. Videl has never been so scared in her life. _What am I going to do? I'm trapped, unarmed and alone. I need help. Farther, Golden Fighter, ... Gohan. Someone help_. Videl mentally begs.

Videl is too caught up in her mind to notice's one of the thugs almost upon her. Hearing fast footsteps behind her, Videl turns and sees a knife about to be run through her head. Videl closes her eyes in fear of the impeding attack only it never came she could only hear the sound of a body falling lifelessly.

Videl was then picked up by two strong arms the sound of people crying out in pain is all she can hear as how ever is holding her moves her to the side, put her down and a coat is draped over her shoulders. She finally open her eyes and looked up to her saviour and to her surprise it was Gohan.

"You went back on your word Videl. You said you would not be a burden to me." Gohan says with a hint of humour in his voice. Though his eyes were very serious about it."Quickly run to my place, It's closer then your house. Don't stop to look behind you, just go." And Gohan calmly walk into the mass of violent humans. Videl does as she's told and make her way to Gohan's apartment.

"Get out the way kid this has nothing to do with you!" A random thug said as he walked up to Gohan. Gohan swiftly broke his neck with a kick and the body falls hitting the ground hard.

"Just to let you all know. I'm going to enjoy killing all of you, Videl is mine!" _What! Why did I ... I must be getting attached...I'll think about it later. I'll dispose of this shit first._ With that last thought Gohan began his attack on the group.

* * *

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 5

Gohan wanted to make them all suffer, the rage that he had not felt since the Cell Games had resurfaced. The primal urges to destroy, maim and humiliate was as strong, if not stronger then it was when he faced Cell. The only reason Gohan could think of for this to happen was Videl, that small weak human who would not leave him alone even when he told her to. Gohan caves in another face with his fist, blood shoots out in every direction. "What is this kid!" One of Videl's attackers shouted while turning to run away. Gohan grabs the back of his shirt, picks him up and slams him to the ground breaking most of his bones.

Gohan would not let any of them escape. Every time one of them tries to run, Gohan would grab hold of them and kill them in unimaginative ways. Anyone that tries to attack him was beaten slowly and painfully until their last breath. Anyone that could have witnessed the event would say a demon spawn came out of hell to have a bit of fun. When they were all dead, Gohan just stands there, covered in blood and entrails. A feral smile on his face. _It has been a long time since I had some fun. Perhaps I should take my time the next time the Golden Fighter gets in a fight._ Gohan mentally muses to him self.

Gohan walked slowly home. The streets are bare which is fortunate for Gohan. If anyone had seen him slaughter those bunch of yobs he would have to go into hiding or kill them. Walking through the portal of his home, Gohan was quickly embraced by Videl. Just as quickly as Videl latched on she let go and looks at Gohan in all his bloody glory.

"Gohan ... wh... what happened! Your not hurt are you!" Videl says in a panicked voice.

"I have to wash up." Is all Gohan says as he walk up to the stairs to his bathroom.

After Gohan had his bath he went straight to bed. Videl on the other hand had been watching Gohan's television, mindlessly flipping through channels. Videl stops when she come across the news.

"Well Tom as you can see about eighty to one hundred people have been killed in ways I don't want to imagine. There is blood everywhere, most appear to have been ripped apart. Some only have half a head!" The news reporter says slightly nauseated.

"Trisha do the SPD know what happened there, have they given any official statements?" Tom asks also feeling nauseous.

"The SPD chief says that it was a gang war over territory but there may have been some outside force also playing apart.

"Thanks Trisha. Well Dian what do." Videl turns off the television. Videl knew that it was no gang war. They were the people that tried to kill her. And they were all killed by Gohan's hands. _Gohan killed them all to save me. I'm thankful that he did but ... he's now a murderer. I should tell the police but he killed them to keep me safe. No I wont tell. If I do the Golden Fighter might try to kill him!_ Were some of Videl's confusing thoughts. _But how did he... kill them all? I know he's strong, probably stronger then my dad from I have seen him do but to take on that many people?_ Videl ignores those last thoughts as they might have made her even more confused.

Videl made her way up the stairs to Gohan's bedroom quietly and made her way up to his bed as soundlessly as possible. Videl striped into her under garments, got onto Gohan's bed and hugged him from behind _Gohan will be angry with me in the morning._ Were Videl's last thoughts before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

/The rest of that days should have been a breeze. It was rather unfortunate that Sharpner had to be Videl's friend. Videl got it into her head that she had to teach me a lesson for hurting her friend. It was on that day Videl should have learned some humility. Videl challenged me to a fight and because of my Saiyan blood I could not refuse. This small little human was far greater then I would have believed. She was faster and stronger then most human martial artists could achieve in there lifetime. I toyed with her throughout most of the fight. This girl was pissed, she obviously dose not like to be toyed with. In a desperate attempt she makes a grab at me and gets hold of my shirt. She tries to throw me over her shoulder but only manages to rip my shirt off. All the cheering around us stops and replaced with whistles and wolf calls from the girls. Videl just stares at me with a slight blush. Her stair then changed onto a curious look. Looking at myself I see my multitude of scares that I collected over the years. One scare in particular had caught her attention. The scare that went from my shoulder down to my wrist The final scare that Cell left me./

Gohan had awoke and found Videl sleeping with her arms around himself . Had he been in a bad mood he would have thrown her out his second story apartment window but having Videl close for some reason made him relaxed and somewhat peaceful. After removing her arms from around him he got dressed and got some breakfast and surprised him self by making some for Videl when she finally decides to come down.

Videl woke up to the sound a door slamming shut. Looking over to the alarm clock she sees that its only six fifty seven, three minuets before she would normally get up. Videl gets up and looks for her cloths only to find that they are missing. Looking in Gohan's draws Videl finds a big T-shirt and puts it on before going down stairs. In the kitchen Videl finds a bowl of rice and some toast waiting for her but Gohan is nowhere to be found.

Gohan made his way to Videl's house. He had seen the state of Videl's cloths and no mater how many time he told him self not to he is now making his way to get her some clean less tattered ones. Gohan rang the intercom buzzer.

"Can I help you?" Came the tired and slurred voice of who Gohan presumed to be Mr. Satan.

"I've come to pick up fresh clothes for Videl."

"WHAT! You know where Videl is! Where is she! If you hurt a single hair on my daughter I'll!" Gohan cuts his speech short.

"Your daughter is fine you bumbling oaf! Now bring some of her clothes to the front door so I can collect them!" Gohan shouts through the intercom.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I beat Cell! I deserve respect!" Seeing as this bickering was pointless Gohan flew to the nearest balcony. He had heard countless times that Videl's room was the one with a balcony at the front of the house. Steeping through Videl's balcony doors, Gohan starts to explore for the necessary clothes that Videl would need. Finding under garments, A large white T-shirt, cycling shorts, socks, gloves and a pair of shoes Gohan leaves the room. Flying over the front gate he can hear Mr. Satan still shouting through the intercom. _I'm amazed that he's still alive. If he was my father I would have killed him._ Gohan surprised himself by chuckling for the first time in five years.

* * *

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

(A.N.)  
_Thoughts_  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"  
**

* * *

**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 6

Gohan entered him home, walking into his kitchen he saw an empty, clean table. Looking over to the sink he found that the dishes were also clean. _She's made herself useful but ... why_? Gohan thought to himself. Remembering the bundle of clothes in his arms, Gohan made his way up the stairs to find Videl. Walking into his room Gohan found Videl naked, with her back to him, drying herself. For a flash second his eyes looked over her before he caught himself.

Videl heard Gohan's door creak slightly, turning to see, Videl saw Gohan standing there. Videl screamed. Gohan dropped the clothes, stumble backwards through his bedroom door and retreats down the stairs. Seeing Videl naked wasn't the problem for Gohan, it was just how suddenly it happened. Videl stopped screaming and looked down to what Gohan just drooped. Examining the clothes she found them to be her own. _Gohan brought me some clothes from home... and he saw me naked!_ Videl blushed bright red, not just from being being seen naked but also from the sweet jester Gohan made. Videl quickly got dressed.

/I used this time to end the play fight, I started walking up to this little girl with the pig tails. The girl comes back to reality when one of her friends shouts her name. She spots my advance and quickly falls back into a fighting stance. When I got close enough she strikes at me with her left fist. I catch it and raise her into the air, the expression on her face is one of utter shock. She tries to kick me and again I catch her flying limb and lift her until she is above me, stretched out horizontally, completely at my mercy. All the other children were quiet and at the time I had no idea why. But for some reason I did not hurt her, I dropped her, went and collected my shredded shirt and went home./

Videl comes down the stairs a few minuets before they had to embark on the journey to school. Videl walks into Gohan's sitting room and finds him preparing his school bag. "Gohan ... Thank you for what you did."

"And what did I do?" Gohan asks.

"For saving me last night. I thought I was going to die but then you saved me." Videl says in a quiet voice.

"That's it? You not going to scold me or even arrest me for killing those men? What kind of crime fighter are you?"

"I should but if I do the Gold Fighter might kill you." Videl says in a scared voice. Gohan Just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the same time. He picked up his bag, leather coat and made his way to the door. When Videl stepped out the door, a gust of bitterly cold air hits her. She quickly wrap's her arms around herself which caught Gohan's attention. Not even Gohan knew why but he once again draped his coat around her shoulders and walk ahead. Videl looked at his retreating figure and then to his coat that is now around her. She held it tightly around her then ran to catch up with Gohan and together they make their way to school in silence.

/After the fight with Videl things went smoothly around school. No one would go near me without a good reason, no one would even look at me. I started to fell like I was back in the youth detention centre but it didn't last. Over a month had passed before anyone would approach me which if course did not go down again well with me. Videl came up to me and just stood there, almost rocking back and forth on her heels, looking at her feet. I asked her if she came back for another fight and she shook her head no. Only recently have I found out one of many reasons why she did this. She came close just so she could be close./

Gohan mentally groaned as he and Videl entered through the school gates. Everyone was staring at Videl as she was wearing Gohan's coat. The first one to make any sound was of course Videl's best friend Erasa. Gohan quickly retreats into the school before he can be pulled into anything. "Oh my god! Your wearing Gohan's coat!" Erasa says in a high pitched voice. Videl just blushes a deep red. "So when did it happen? When did he become your boyfriend?" Erasa asks excitedly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Videl says quietly.

"Yeah right! You walk in with him and wearing his coat! The last person to touch his coat ended up in hospital." Erasa said pointing to the unfortunate boy that was still using crutches.

"He's not and ... it's complicated."

"Complicated how? And what does it have to do with you wearing Gohan coat?" Erasa asked confused.

"Gohan saved me last night Erasa." Videl said a little ashamed that she had to be saved

"What? How? What happened last night?"

"I was being chased by a group of men all carrying weapons. Just when they were upon me, Gohan shows up and saves me. I can't say much more except that he let me sleep in his bed with him." Videl says with a sly smile on her face.

Erasa processed all of what Videl said but only the last part really caught her attention. "Videl ...you didn't!" Erasa says shocked at what Videl just implied. Videl just walks away with a smirk on her face.

First period was awkward to say the least. Everyone's eyes were glued on Videl who's eyes are on Gohan. The whole class is abuzz with rumours about Videl and Gohan's relationship. Had anyone been watching Gohan (A.N. Videl is still watching him) they would have seen the pulsating vain on his forehead and the angered expression on his face. Gohan has just about had it with everything that is happening, if he stays in the class any longer something terrible will happen. Gohan gathers his thing and leaves the room and Videl quickly follows, worried about Gohan. Even though it just cause the whole class to start talking more vividly about the two of them.

/Videl coming up to me and standing close became an ongoing occurrence. Almost every lunch time she would stand close, never making eye contact. When she spoke it was always in greeting or bidding farewell to which I would give no reply or a grunt. I've become more dignified in the last few years, no more Saiyan grunting I mean./

"Gohan what's wrong!" Videl shouted running up to Gohan who was sitting on the roof.

"Your what's wrong Videl! You're the reason that those rumours are being spread." Gohan said with little emotion in his voice.

"No way. Even if I denied everything they would still be spreading those rumours." Videl said harshly, angry that all the blame was being put on her.

"That's not the point. You should have denied everything. We don't have a relationship, heck were not even friends." Gohan said looking through the railings next to him.

"Then why did you save me. Why did you risk your life to save mine if were not even friends!" Videl shouts, hurt at what Gohan just said.

"There was no risk to my life. And as heartless as I seem I still have a concern for my fellow man." Gohan lies.

"That's bullshit! You don't show concern for anyone. Anyone but me that is."

"You're deluding yourself."

"No, you're the delusional one. You can't even see your own feelings, If you didn't care about me you would have hurt me this morning when you woke up."

"Who said I didn't want to?" Gohan said remembering his earlier thoughts about throwing Videl out of his bedroom window.

"That's exactly my point, you cannot bring yourself to hurt me. You never could!" Videl says remembering all times she had to protect people from Gohan, then breaking out in tears. "Every one I know has attempted to strike me at one point or another... but you never have." Videl says in a quiet voice.

Gohan gets back on his feet and slowly walks up to Videl. He grabbed Videl roughly by her collar and brings her face close to his. "Is that really what you want? Do you want me to hit you just to prove that I don't care about you?" Gohan says threateningly.

Videl just stares into Gohan's eyes, Gohan stares right back. Both just waiting for the other to say something or do something. Videl reacts first. Videl circles her arms around Gohan's neck and kisses him deeply. Gohan closed his eyes tightly as feeling came to him that he had been repressing for years, but all to quickly he lost to the, He let Videl go, dropping her and breaking the kiss. She looked her that he would break it so suddenly and thought quickly shot into her head that maybe he wasn't lying, but they quickly faded when he pulled her close and locked his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

I should have been saying this in my other chapters: Be honestly brutal with your reviews, tell me whats wrong with this chapter or even if you hate this story. I would like to know your opinions so I may better my stories. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it took me a long time to do this chapter and I applogise but I had no idea how to continue the story after the kiss. I found a way and hope you like it. You will have questions at the end of this chapter which will hopefully be answered in later chapters. But if you have to know now just send me a message and I will get back to you.

(A.N.) none in this chapter  
_Thoughts_  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"**

* * *

**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 7

Gohan woke up to the sound of thunder and heavy rain against his window. Looking down Gohan saw the still form of Videl sleeping peacefully on his chest. Almost instinctual-ly Gohan brushed a few strands of hair off her face. Gohan quietly got up and went to take a shower, his head was a mess with thoughts and emotions that were locked away after the Cell Games.

Everything after the kiss on the roof was a blur, all he had were flashes of what happened after. He remembers pushing Videl against a wall and kissing her forcefully, the sound of Videl moaning was still clear in his mind, the trip to Gohan's home was one of constant petting and animalistic chasing of Videl when she ran ahead to tease him, which only encouraged his Saiyan side to hunt it's prey. He remembered entering his home, grabbing Videl and pulling off her clothes then picking her up and taking her to his bed. The rest as they say is history.

Gohan steeped out his shower into the cold air but doesn't shiver or show any acknowledgement that it was cold. With so much raw energy flowing through him, things like being hot or cold weren't problems he had to contend with. Gohan walked back into the bedroom and finds Videl is still asleep and showing no signs of waking up. Gohan got dressed and went into his kitchen. After last nights activities Gohan was hungry and needed to fill the void with a larger than a human sized meal. A meal size he had come accustomed to after many years.

/There were times that the girl with the pigtails would suddenly run off after her watch began to bleep. This happened almost three times a week and after a while my curiosity peeked, I ended up following her one day. I followed her she got into her jet copter, it surprised me that her father would let her fly one, she was only fourteen after all. She took off and I followed at a safe distance as to not get seen by her.

She landed at a bank and ran off towards some police officers. Feeling for any life presence I found ten people in the bank. What part of the bank they were in I didn't know at the time but they were situated on the third basement level. I see Videl and two police officers enter the bank and a few seconds later an explosion rocks the building. I don't know why but I took off my shirt, transformed and flew into the building in hopes of saving anyone. Or maybe just to save her.

The bank was filled with heavy, black smoke. The sound of faint coughing echoed around the bank lobby. I push the smoke away by focusing my Ki into a a forceful wind and as the smoke clears I see the two police officers lying near a collapsed doorway. I check to see if they're alive, only to find them both dead. I looked around for a second time and the girl is nowhere to be seen.

I looked back to the doorway and stretch out my senses. I feel her on the other side, her life energy was week and dropping. I blow away the rubble with a few well places Ki blasts to uncover her, I quickly picked her up. I take her, faster then any normal person can see, to the police outside and go back into the bank. I blast my way into the basement to find the ten men in heavily armoured suites and wielding pump action shotguns. The open fire the second they see me. The pellets bounce of me as I slowly advance towards them. Seeing that their guns had no affect one of them throws a grenade. I caught it much to there surprise and threw back, it exploded and knocked them all to the ground. They were all alive but stunned by the force of the explosion. I took my time torturing them until they died, for some reason I felt that a slow death was too good for them but I shrugged it off.

That was how everyone got their first glimpse of the Golden Fighter as I came to be known, the criminals were not too smart. They did everything right except knocking out the cameras in the bank. I was broadcasted over every channel and splashed over every paper. The only positive thing, at the time, to come out of it was Videl left me alone for a while./

Gohan had a sip of his morning tea then set it down as a pair of arms make their way around his chest and was followed up by a kiss to his neck.

"Morning Gohan. Did you sleep well?" Videl asks like she was about to fall asleep.

"You should go back to bed if you still tired." Gohan asked, surprising himself by how tender his voice was towards Videl.

"I don't want to go back to sleep and besides, if I'm tired it your fault. I don't know what time you kept me up till last night." Videl says suggestively. Videl moved onto Gohan's lap and rests her head on his chest and breathed in deeply. Capturing Gohan scent. "Did you make me anything? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

Gohan grabs on of many plates of food and placed it in front of him and Videl. Videl turns round and digs into the meal. Gohan puts his head on Videl's shoulder and thinks about what his life will be like with Videl, things are going to get harder for him. Harder then he could fathom.

Far to the west of Satan City, in a deep underground facility, a group of men shrouded in darkness were having a meeting. This meeting will determine many things that go on in the world, the topic is one that arises every meeting. The Golden Fighter.

"The Golden Fighter took out our men as they were attempting to take the plans out of the Mayors safe! This cannot continue! We have to take him out and quickly if we want the plans for Dr Gero's ultimate weapon!" A shrouded figure one shouts.

"Please calm yourself. The golden fighter will be dealt with once we have the plans. You know as well as I do that nothing we have currently can even hurt him. Drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves will only make us feel his wrath sooner rather then later." Another shrouded figure speaks in a calm voice.

"Than what should we do? Our attempts at infiltrating a person into the Mayors entourage have all failed and any head on attacks thus far and any future attempts will be stopped by the Golden Fighter." A third shrouded figure speaks.

"Even the Golden Fighter has his weaknesses. We just have to exploit it." Says a shrouded figure in a gruff tone of voice.

"You have a plan?

"Yes I do. My daughter. The Golden Fighter has shown signs of protectiveness towards her. If you take her hostage you can tell the Golden Fighter not to interfere with us but she is not to be harmed. Your men tried to rape her last time and I specifically told you not harm her, just to detain her until the mission was over."

"We understand. It won't happen again. The next meeting will be to formulate a plan of action. We will have those plans." Everyone leaves the room, not taking a second look. The only person left is the man with the gruff voice. _I must get those plans. My daughter's future depends on it. She's nearly fully grown and without them she will mutate into what these men think is on those plans._ The man thought to himself as he got up and walked out the room.

* * *

Remember to be honest ith your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

(A.N.) none in this chapter  
_Thoughts_  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"

* * *

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 8

Hercule exits his secret chamber and closed it by flipping the head of a statue next to the door and pushing a button that was concealed in the neck. He slowly moves towards the security room to check the camera feeds. He arrives and has a quick scan through only to finds Videl has not been home. Picking up a nearby phone Hercule phones Videl's bet friend, Erasa. The phone rings a couple of times before it is answered.

"Hello! Erasa speaking! Who's calling?!" Erasa chirps loudly down the phone making Hercule pull the phone away from his ear.

"Er yes this is Hercule and I was...." Erasa cuts him off.

"Hay Mr S! I bet your calling for Videl."

"Yes I am. How did you know?" Hercule asks rather confused that this girl seems to be reading his mind.

"It was sort of a guess."

"What do you mean a guess?"

'Well last I saw of Videl she was walking out of school with he boyfriend and." This time Hercule cuts Erasa.

"Boyfriend! Boyfriend! Videl can't has a boyfriend! I forbade her from having boyfriends!" Hercule shouts down the line.

"Mr. S calm down! You don't have to worry. She chose, in my mind, the best boy in school. He has even saved her life." Erasa says trying to calm Hercule down.

"I don't care! It's up to me who Videl dates." Hercule went quiet for a seconds wonder what she meant that this boy saved his daughters life. "Do you know where Videl now?"

"Sorry Mr. S I don't know. You could try her boyfriends place." Erasa says trying to help the distraught father.

"Where does he live?" Erasa give Hercule Gohan's home address which she got by following Gohan one day when Videl got curious as to where he lived. Hercule put down the phone and made his way towards the front door. He grabbed his coat off the hook and left to confront this boy who has taken his daughters heart.

/After the publicity the Golden Fighter, as my alter ego comes to be known, got died down, Videl again started to show herself around me again only this time she was much more verbal. Some how she got it into her head that if she talked about the Golden fighter I would talk back to her. The only real problem, other then the fact that I wanted nothing to do with her, was that I don't want to talk about the Golden Fighter in case I let something slip.

This would not stop. Every day was the same thing. She would come up to me, sometimes with her friend with the blond hair, and try to open conversations with me. To the most part ignoring her was easy except of course when her friend would push Videl into me. This got me angry every time, having my personal space entered always pushed me over the edge. Most of the time I got really angry, Erasa and Videl would run off but Videl would always stop a safe distance away from me and wait for me to calm down. I always left after those little tantrums, If I didn't Videl would come up to me and try to comfort me and at the time I wanted nothing to do with her./

"Hay what are you writing? You always seem to be writing in it." Videl asks breaking Gohan's concentration.

"Its sort of a diary and autobiography." Gohan notices Videl eyeing it with interest. "You will not touch or read it or even think or touching it or reading it. Understood?. Gohan's voice has an air of authority about it. Videl quickly agrees but Gohan knew that Videl was curious about it and so would have to hide it if he didn't want Videl finding out about his secrets too soon.

Videl lays herself on the sofa and looks at Gohan, she starts to twiddle her pig tails around her fingers and has a questioning look on her face.

"What is it?" Gohan asks.

"What are we going to do today?" Videl asks back.

"We could go to school."

"I want to do something fun. You know, to celebrate our relationship."

"I haven't done fun in over five years, so I cannot help you on that front." Videl puts on a sad face and goes into thought for a second.

"We could train. I haven't had a good spar since you beat me a few years back."

"That wasn't a spar, that was a fight, one that you started by the way." Videl puts on a sheepish face, she then stands up and stretches.

"Well how about it? Lets spar."

"Ok. But don't complain when I beat you."

"No one wins in a spar." Videl says smiling thinking that she outwitted Gohan.

"I always win. Even in a spar." Videl's loses her smile and replaces it with a smug one, she was happy that Gohan would not hold back even in a spar. This meant that she could find out just how strong he was. And if she was lucky get Gohan to train her. One of things about Gohan that got Videls attention after all was how strong he was and she always wanted to know just how far that strength went.

Videl followed Gohan to the roof and both begin to stretch. They finish and Videl gets into her fighting stance. Gohan again takes his standing straight position which leaves him open to all attacks. Videl charges and tries to tackle Gohan to the ground. Gohan side steeps her charge and trips her sending her to the floor. Videl quickly gets to her feet and tries to kick Gohan. Gohan grabs her foot and throws her, Videl manoeuvres herself in the air and lands on her feet and quickly runs at Gohan again and throws accurate, powerful punches at him. Gohan blocks them. This carries on a for good hour before Gohan hears a loud banging on his door.

Videl makes a tired swing at Gohan, She misses and falls to her hands and knees. Though her heavy panting she hears a loud familiar voice. Looking around Videl cannot see Gohan anywhere, She picks herself up and makes her way back inside to find Gohan.

Gohan made his way to the front door. The loud banging stops when he started to unlock the door. When the door is open, Gohan is greeted by the most famous and well known face in the world, Hercule Satan.

"Where the hell is my daughter you little prick!" Shouts Hercule. Gohan looked at the 'small' man in front of him with distaste.

"She's here, and as to what I have done to her..." Gohan lips form into a twisted somewhat evil smile that carries an implication, one that Hercule understood. His face became red with anger and he explodes with it.

"How dare you do such a thing to my sweet and innocent daughter! I will..."

Videl at this time came rushing down the stairs and straight into Gohan's back. Gohan form seemingly taking up the whole doorway. She peeks to the right and sees her father staring at her, a vain on his forehead ready to explode.

"Err... Hi dad."

"Don't you 'Hi dad' me! Get your hands of him and get home right now young lady!" Hercule made a grab for Videl only to have his hand intercepted by the youth in front of his daughter. He squeezed with just enough force to almost snap the bone while pulling Hercule close to his face. Hercule all the while has a face of pure fright as he feels the strength this lad has.

"Videl goes here she wants to go. If you ever try to force her to do otherwise..." Gohan doesn't finish the sentence straight away, letting the meaning behind his words take effect first before finishing. "I will break you." With that Gohan threw Hercule onto the pavement and closed the door.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is shorter that the others, I'm pressed for time and should have been in bed 30 minutes ago. (from when I posted this) Hope you like!

(A.N.) None in this chapter  
_Thoughts_  
/Gohan's diary/ Not in this chapter  
"speech" **

* * *

**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 9

Hercule grumbled as he got up off the pavement. He brushed himself off and grabbed his car keys from his pocket. He walked up to his car, unlocked it and got in. Hercule drove off in a rush. Hercule was not a stupid man as most thought him to be. In fact he was quite smart, on and off the fighting arena. If he was not blessed with strength that was far greater then any man he met he would have become a rich business man, just like his, gone but not forgotten, wife always wanted him to be.

Hercule knew that everyone he met had a healthy respect of him but this youth had none. In fact he threatened to break him! Only those he fought in the ring ever threatened him and they said it with fear in their voice but this youth... he said it with anger and disgust and what sounded like a deep hatred of him. And what's worse is that the youth was stronger that him and somehow knew that he was.

On the plus side he seemed to be very protective of Videl and according to Videls friend he was the best guy in school, then there's the fact that he saved Videls life but Hercule had no proof of that. If it was not for the fact that Videl was coming dangerously close to her transformation Hercule would have let Videl date him, after all who better to protect you only daughter that someone that can beat the world champion.

Hercule speeds through the gates of his mansion and brings his car to a skidding halt, spraying gravel everywhere, and got out. He quickly ran into his house and too his study. Hercule has to find out a way to get Videl away from the boy before she killed him!

Dr Gero told Hercule that if he didn't give Videl the antidote to his formula then Videl will become something so powerful and destructive that not even Dr Gero's most hated enemy could stop her. Thinking about that always made Hercule regret taking his daughter to him but if he didn't Videl would not be alive today and for that reason he was very protective of her.

Gohan slammed his door shut and continues to stare at it. He didn't like having someone come to his home and try to take his girl, even if it was the girls father. When Gohan calms down he turns around and is pressed up against the door. He looks down to find Videl smiling at him. Gohan give Videl an inquisitive look and thinks to himself: _She's after something ... and I have a feeling she's going to get it._

"What are you after?" Gohan asks. Videl keeps smiling at him but this time pushes her pelvis closer into his, which was no easy feat for Gohan is much taller.

"I'm not in the mood Videl ... and why do you want it? Wasn't last night good enough for you?"

"I dunno. I never felt like this before last night. Perhaps your like an addictive drug, very easy to hooked on." Videl explains. This got Gohan thinking about his parents. About how his mother seemed to act differently around his farther. Now that he thinks about it; he could remember his mother sometimes sporting a tired, dreamy smile and be drained of energy for most of the day. This was normally after the night his mum groans all night long. Gohan was too young at the time to understand but now it made sense. _Perhaps its my Saiyan side. It must be having some kind of ecstasy effect on Videl._ Gohan thought to himself. Gohan leaned down and kissed Videl for the first time that day. He quickly pulled away as to not give Videl the idea that some hanky panky might happen. Videl extends her bottom lip and pouts. Gohan, in a very out of character way, pinches Videls bottom and walks up stairs.

Gohan doesn't get halfway up before he gets tackled, sending him face first to the stairs. Videl quickly runs up to the top of the stairs then turns around to face Gohan, who was looking at Videl with revengeful intention.

"You should not play dirty with me Gohan. Believe it or not I too know how to play dirty." Gohan knew that there was a double meaning to Videls last statement but did not fell like getting into anything physical.

"I'm going to take bath. That work out made me sweat really bad." Videl thinks for a moment then gets a mischievous smile on her face. "When you get out your bad mood, feel free to join me." Videl quickly rushes off into the bathroom leaving Gohan to pick him self off the stairs. He then goes to the roof to do some meditating to help him understand Videl's behaviour some more

* * *

Be Brutally Honest With Your Reviews. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it!

(A.N.) none in this chapter  
_Thoughts_  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"**

* * *

**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

Chapter 10

/I stopped being the Golden Fighter for almost a year. I had no reason to become the Golden Fighter, nothing on this planet or rather nothing on this side of the galaxy can match my power. Videl pretty much had everything covered and did not need my help. Despite how little I care for this planet and its inhabitance, I still followed Videl in case she needed my help. Every time she went into battle she became a different person. Videl became a fighter of formidable skill, for a human that is. Her strikes are persistent and strong. Her ability to evade strikes sometimes was uncanny, It was as if she had a sixth sense when she fought. She didn't always show this however, It seemed to come and go, almost like it was following her monthly cycles.

There were times however when Videl would completely become a different person. Videl would become a killing machine that showed no mercy and the strange thing was her power during these times. Her power would constantly flux, becoming weaker and stronger. The first time this happened was about a year after my first appearance as the Golden Fighter, I followed Videl as I usual did to wards an armoured car heist, but Videl looked a little worse for wears. She appeared to be on edge and jumped when she spotted something move or heard a noise. When she got to the scene, the officer in charge started shouting out orders but Videl looked ready to topple over. And that's when it happened.

The officer put his hand on Videl's shoulder and asked her if she was all right. Videl remained quiet for a couple of seconds before grabbing the officers hand and crushing it. Videl then proceeded to rip his hand off all the while the officer is screaming out in pain, it was like she couldn't hear him, or by the bloodthirsty smile on her face, she was was enjoying his cries of pain. The other police officers take their attestation away from the criminals and point their guns at Videl. Videl grabs the officer, now without his hand, by his neck and snaps it, then threw the officers lifeless body at one of the cop cars. The body indents it self into the car and both the car and the dead officer smash into the armoured car, killing the criminals inside when it explodes.

Videl power rose and stopped when it reached Vegeta's power level when he first came to Earth. Videl then went about killing the police officer in a very savage manner. If I were a sadist I would of enjoyed watching but that didn't stop my Saiyin side from enjoying the show. I felt like applauding her savagery but my more sensible side took over, and in the distance I could hear more police cars and news helicopters approaching. I jumped out my hiding place and went straight at Videl. She turned to face me and snarled, she jumped at me in an attempt to kill me. I caught her in mid jump and knocked her out. I placed her on the tarmac floor and I felt her power return to normal. I turned into the Golden fighter just as the news helicopters arrived. I stayed long enough to give the impression that I was the one who was responsible for all the carnage then I left.

The Golden Fighter was splattered all over the news as a murderer and from then on I was no longer a fighter on the side of the law but a renegade with a taste for blood. I got my self branded just to save a girl that, at the time, I wanted nothing to do with./

Gohan put down his pen and rubbed his temples. He had forgotten about most of what he had just written down and wanted it to remain that way. Looking to his left he saw Videl sleeping next to him. After Videl's bath, Gohan gave her a training session to wear her out. Gohan knew that she pushes herself but the way he trained her was a new experience and it pushed her further then she had ever gone. He just hoped that it wouldn't awaken Videl's savage side. Gohan put his book in the bed side table drawer an got comfortable before falling asleep.

Videl slowly left the land of dreams and opened her eyes. The first thing she sees is Gohan's black, thick locks of hair. Videl stretches her tired arms and wraps them around Gohan's chest and pulls herself close. Videl loved being close to Gohan, she loved the smell of his hair, she loved the way his back muscles felt against her front and feeling his steady breaths. She loved the way he would purr when she ran her hands slowly through his hair, she loved that Gohan had excepted her over all others, that he considered her special for reasons that had nothing to do with her father and his wealth and fame. Videl brushes a few strands of hair away from Gohan's face and lightly kisses his cheek. Videl got out of bed and made her way down stairs.

Videl goes into the kitchen to fix her self some breakfast but a knock to Gohan's front door stops her. Videl looks to the wall clock and finds it to be only six o'clock and to early to be expecting anyone. Videl moves to and unlocks the door, when she opens it she finds her father. Hercule quickly puts one of his hands over mouth and with his other hand sticks a needle into Videl neck. Videl passes out almost instantly. Hercule picks up her lifeless body and quietly puts her into the back of his car and drives off home.

Hercule tucks his daughter into her bed and proceeds back to his secrete room and contacts his allies.

"This had better be important Hercule." Says a voice from a blank monitor.

"This is, I've got my daughter back from her infatuation. You just need to come up with a plan to draw out the Golden Fighter." Hercule says in his gruff voice.

"The Counsel and I have already come up with a plan."

"What about Videls safety?"

"Your daughter will not be harmed as long as you keep her from interfering."

"I will keep her sedated, she wont be able to interfere."

"Make sure you do Hercule, we don't want any mistakes this time." The monitor screeches and goes silent. Hercule rubs his afro and then goes back to bed for a few hours of much needed sleep.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews


	11. Chapter 11

(A.N.)  
((Thoughts))  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Gohan awakes startled as he hears the sound of a car door slamming shut. He looks around in his sleepy haze and finds nothing to be wrong. Gohan gets up and stretches his tired body. He slowly makes his way down stairs and finds the front door open. Still being half asleep Gohan just shuts the door and continues his walk into his living room. Gohan sits on the couch and fumbles around with the remote until he hits the power button. Being nothing of interest on the news he decides to get some breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen Gohan finds a half finished meal on his table. This woke Gohan up, Gohan was a tidy person, thanks to his mother, and he would never leave a meal out over night. He would never leave a meal for that matter. Gohan then realizes that he should not be alone, that there should be someone else sharing his space.

"Videl?" Gohan shouts but receives no answer.

"Videl answer me!" Gohan shouts again but again receives no answer. Gohan tries to locate her Ki signature in the nearby vicinity but has no luck. For the first time in ages Gohan starts to get worried and things start to make sense. The door being open, the unfinished meal and the slamming door that woke him up.

Gohan quickly makes his way to his room and gets dressed. He jumps down the stairs and grabs his coat as her leaves his house to begin his search for Videl.

Videl wakes up in her room and immediately goes to her bedroom door. Videl tries the doorknob but the door won't open. Videl kicks it only to have the wood chip and reveal a plate of metal. ((So that's why my door always felt so heavy)) Videl thinks to herself.

Videl makes her way to her balcony doors and finds them locked also, she tries to ram them open only to be knocked on her ass when she hit it. From the way things are going it seams to Videl that her father had planed this for a very long time but she had no idea why.

Videl suddenly falls to her knees, holding her stomach and mouth and starts convulsing. Severe pain starts running through her body and starts fall on her side shaking terribly. Her door opens and Hercule rushes to her side. He pulls out a syringe and injects a sedative into Videls arm.

"Shhh Videl, it will be Ok."

"Dad! What's happening to me!" Videl screams out.

"Its Ok dear. Everything will be fine, just relax." Videl grabs Hercule and throws him at one of the wall chipping the pain t and plaster. (What's going on! The sedative should have worked by now!) Hercule thinks to himself as he picks himself up.

"Videl please calm down"

"Why is this room like a cage? And why did you take me away from Gohan!" Videl says getting up on shaky legs.

"Videl it was for you own good! Please understand." Faster then Hercule could see Videl moved and had Hercule by the throat!

"Who are you to decide what's best for me! You never raised me! You were only around when it suited you! I … I'm ..." Videl drops Hercule and collapses to the floor unconscious. Hercule rubs his throat then proceeds to take Videl back to her bed. ((This is happening to fast. This is all that boys fault! He knows that Videl is not allowed to date and he still went ahead and does it! I've spent years keeping Videl in the right frame of mind and keeping her hormonal level in check and I'll be dammed if I lose my daughter to this!))

Gohan is flying high over the city, His search for Videl has left him empty handed and he was not just worried now but angry. Someone entered his territory and took his mate and Gohan is not a forgiving person. When he finds the person or people that did this then they had better have life insurance. Gohan swoops down onto a large building and tries to locate Videl again. Gohan picks up a faint signal and takes off with such force that all the window shatter! Just as he gets close the faint signal disappears.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT THE HFIL IS GOING ON!" Gohan shouts at the top of his lungs, shattering any nearby windows. Gohan quickly scans the area again and cannot pick up any trace of Videl. ((Videl where are you?)) Gohan thinks to himself as he takes off in another direction.

Hercule just had a meeting with The League of Shrouded People. (A.N. I had to call them something and because they're shrouded in darkness and mystery I think is suits them. And yes people not gentlemen, these people are anything but gentlemen) They told him to take Videl to the abandoned, decrepit waterfront warehouse on dock fifteen where they would set everything up. With Videl being so far gone in the first steep of her transformation, Hercule really needs this plan to succeed if he wants any chance of getting his daughter back. Hercule puts Videl into his car and drives off to dock fifteen warehouse.

Gohan has been searching for hours now and has lost all his patients. In an attempt to find Videl, Gohan had demolished a small section of Satan City. Gohan was just about to give up his search when he felt Videls Ki again. Not to loose it this time Gohan flies as fast as he can. Seconds later he arrives at the water front above some warehouses. By now Videls Ki is fluctuating rapidly, a sign that she was distressed. Gohan transforms into the Gold fighter and removes his coat and places it in a safe place then flies down to the entrance of the warehouse that has Videls Ki signature.

As Gohan enters the warehouse his golden glow eliminates the dark room. Inside he can see the ruminants of old crates and heavy machinery.

"Good of you to come Golden Fighter. Your speed truly is impressive. We were not expecting you for another twenty minutes." Says a voice off in the shadows.

"Who are you people? And what have you taken Videl?" Gohan says in a calm voice hiding his rage.

"Who we are is not important Golden Fighter. We took Videl to get your attention."

"Why did you think taking Videl would get my attention and what do you want with me?"

"That's simple. You kill everyone that gets in your way but whenever Videl is around you spare her and anyone that is not a threat and we need you for a little job." The man from the shadows explains.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then Videl di"

"Dies? Yeah I've heard it all before. What's stopping me from killing you and saving Videl?" Gohan says cutting him off and trying to get the monolog over as quickly as possible.

"Do you think you can get to her before we kill her. I know you're not stupid and would not risk her life in a foolish attempt to save her."

Gohan takes a deep breath then sighs. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need you to get hold of some top secret plans drawn up by Dr Gero."

"If your planning on making another Cell I will destroy everything here and that includes Videl!" Gohan shouts and powers up making the whole are shake..

"Don't be stupid boy! Cell was out of control. What we want is a weapon not a bio-weapon!" Gohan calms down and the man continues. "Now as I was saying; these plans are now being kept in an underground storage facility below Satan city. The place is heavily guarded and we don't have the firepower to force our way inside. I have also heard that they have been experimenting with genetics, Its interesting that you mentioned Cell for they are the ones trying to make a Cell of their own.

"I take it some files survived the explosion to Dr Geros lab then?"

"That is correct. You should have no reason to object. If you do this you get Videl and you get to destroy the rest of Cells legacy."

"I'll be back when I have the plans"

"Don't you want to know where the facility is?"

"How many underground facilities can there be?" With that said Gohan walks out the warehouse and takes of to the centre of the city to begin his search for the underground facility.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks 


	12. Chapter 12

There is a bit of a crossover thing happening in this chapter. I'm not telling you what but you will catch on quickly in fact almost instantly.

(A.N.)  
((Thoughts))  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Gohan has been searching for the underground facility for over five hours. So far he has found seven underground facilities all of which he was not looking looking for. Five of them were simple underground storage facilities holding anything that anyone deemed important. One of them was a crime syndicate hideout filled to the brim with thugs and weapons, to releasesome pent up stress, over not finding Videl, Gohan destroyed the whole complex with a single attack. The other place he found was also not what he was looking for but it did have a list of all underground facilities in Satan City. The list showed thirty underground facilities and who owned them and all were owned by one company. (A.N. This is where you find out and you're probably going to hate me for this but I think it works for the story) The Umbrella Corporation. Gohan thought this strange that a pharmaceutical company would have so many facilities underground and even more strange that they would hire a local crime syndicate. Gohan looked through the list until he found a facility that had no name, just a location and that it is situated in the center of the city.

That's where Gohan is now. He is hovering over the center of the city trying to fell any life signs from under the city. Gohan could not find any but what surprised him is that everything below the surface felt empty as if their was a hole of nothingness inhabiting whatever was below the surface of Satan city. Gohan flies full pelt at the surface and punches through and keeps going until a three meter thick titanium wall gives way to his force. Gohan lands in a corridor, it was dark and appeared to be on a reserve power system. Now inside Gohan could fell lots of life signals all emanating at least thirty stories below him. Their is one other life sign that is week and on the same floor as Gohan.

Gohan makes his way slowly through the facility towards the life sign which was getting stronger the closer he got to it. Gohan stops at a closed door, which is strange because all doors so far have been open. Gohan pushes the button next to the door and the door stays shut. Gohan punches his hands through the door, grabs it and rips open. Stepping through, Gohan finds everything the same as the rest of the facility, dark and silent but Gohan can fell a life in this room so he starts moving in its general direction. Gohan stops when a feminine voice speaks to him.

"Stop right there if you value you life!" The feminine voice says to Gohan with hostility.

"I need to find something that was made by Dr. Gero. Can you help me." Gohan doesn't like asking for help but he has been looking for too long and wants to get Videl back as soon a possible.

"Something made by Dr. Gero hmm." The feminine voice answers.

"I take it you know something?" Gohan asks.

"I know something. You will have to be more specific with what you looking for."

Gohan tries to look through the darkness but with out lighting up the room it is impossible. "I'm supposed to be looking for some plans for a weapon that Dr. Gero made."

"Sorry hun. I don't know anything about plans for a weapon." Gohan smacks his head and drags his hand down his face, this conversation is going nowhere.

"Who are you anyway?" Gohan asks. The person steeps out a dark corner, a women as tall as Gohan and appeared to be covered in an armer with a multitude of green colorings cover it and her. Gohan immediately gets into a fighting stance and the woman just smirks at him.

"I'm Cellulose."

Gohan doesn't give her a chance to say anymore and rockets off straight at her. Cellulose grabs Gohan and throws him through a nearby walland quickly follows him through. Cellulose crashes through the wall next to the hole she threw Gohan through. (A.N. That could have been writen better) Gohan steep through the new hole in the wall covered in golden light. Cellulose looks at Gohan and a look of recognition crosses her face. Gohan charges again.

"NO! WAIT!" Cellulose screams at Gohan and covers her face with her arms. She moves her arms and sees a golden flamed fist just inches from her face.

"Why should I not just kill you!"

"Because I'm not your enemy." Cellulose says calmly, standing up and brushing the dust off her.

"You threw me through a wall!" Gohan says in a threating tone of voice.

"That's because you jumped at me!"

"I did that because you look like Cell."

"Well I am cloned from him and before you get all self-righteous on me I'm not psychotic like cell was. My purpose is to protect the world in case something like Cell comes along." Cellulose explains.

"Then where is everyone? What happened to the people of this facility?" Gohan asks.

"Oh they were all evil and had to be killed." Cellulose says like she did nothing wrong.

"If they were evil than why did they create you?"

"After the success of my creation things changed in the organization. I don't know much, only that they got a new head in office and the other clones were made as a means to take over the world."

"Then why haven't they already tried to take over the world?"

"Because as long as there is a force in this world stronger then Cell it would be a waist of money to send the weaker, more stable clones of Cell into the world.

"And you?"

"I'm a prototype. I'm every bit as strong or stronger then what Cell was not to mention more beautiful."

"Whatever. If you course trouble I will destroy you." Gohan then turns around and walks out the room. Gohan walks down the hallway and stops hen someone grabs his arm.

"Can I come with? I can help you you get around to make your search easier." Gohan gives her a look of annoyance. "Come on pleeeeeeeeeease."

"All right! But if I even think you will betray me you will regret it." Much to Gohans surprise, Cellulose grabs hold of Gohans hand and quickly leads him to the lower levels of the facility.

The deeper Gohan and Cellulose went into the facility the more damage Gohan could see, mainly because he still had his golden aura around him to help him see. Everything was in a state of extreme disrepair and looked like it has been left alone for decades. He walls are covered in scorch marks and dents as big as fists that has faded red marks around them. The floors and covered in skeletal figures in moth eaten rags that once resembled lad coats. Gohan was thankful that the air system was still working because with it he could only detect a faint smell of rotten flesh.

They end up in front of a big thick titanium door. Cellulose opens the door and both walk in and over a thousand body's turn to face them.

"Strange. I thought they were all in cryo-status."

"How strong did you say they were again." Gohan asks

"Well their about half as strong as me I guess. Gohan cracks his knuckles and neck.

"Looks like I get to blow off some more steam." Cellulose instantly knew what Gohan is planing and follows his example. Both get into a fighting stance and power up.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. How many authors say that? I think I'm the only one. 


	13. Chapter 13

(A.N.)  
((Thoughts))  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"  
**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Gohan and Cellulose are standing in the middle of the massive chamber. They are surrounded by mounds of freshly laid ash. The ash belonged to the thousands of Cell clones that were disintegrated the two fighters. Gohan was fine, he didn't have a scratch on him but Cellulose was not so lucky from the battle. She is covered in her own blood, is missing her right arm and eye. Had she not been a Cell clone she would be worried about her situation but that not being the case she is not worried. Cellulose regenerates her arm and starts flexing it, getting a feel for her new arm. Gohan pushes back his hair and straightens up out of his fighting stance and powers down. He then turns to Cellulose.

"Aren't you going to grow back your eye?" Gohan asks.

"What's the matter? Don't you like girls with only one eye?" Cellulose says fluttering her eye at Gohan.

"A girl could have no eyes to me and it would not matter. What does matter is that I can see the inside of your head."

"Sigh Fine." Cellulose regenerates her eye back. "What's your name anyway?" Cellulose asks.

"People call me the Golden Fighter. You can do so also."

"Whatever. You're no fun you know." Cellulose says to Gohan and receives a cold stare from him. Cellulose grabs Gohan's hand again and starts dragging him to the far end of the room.

"Wh where are you taking me?" Gohan ask while trying not to trip over anything on the floor.

"I'm taking you to see Mother."

"Mother?"

"Mother knows everything. It was Mother who told me that all the scientists were evil and had to be killed."

"And you believed her?"

"Of course I do. Mother has never lied to me. She also raised me and taught me everything I know."

"Let's hope she can help me find what I'm looking for." Cellulose smiles at Gohan then picks up the pace to get to Mothers chamber. As they travel down he the infinite amount of corridors, Gohan spots cameras turning on and keeping an eye on the two as they pass through. Every now and then Cellulose would turn back and try a different path. Gohan had his suspicions that Cellulose was lost but he had less of an idea then her, so for the time being lets her lead.

They eventually end up in front of door that had the words QUEENS CHAMBER printed in big bold writing. The door seemed stronger than the other security doors. Whatever was contained within was important to say the least. Gohan starts examining the door and found it to be far stronger than any other earth mad structure but it could not stop him. Gohan goes to punch the door but Cellulose stops him by grabbing his fist. She then walks up to a camera and starts speaking to it. After a couple of minutes the sound of electronic locks unlocking echoes round the corridor. Cellulose then opens the door and jesters to Gohan to go first.

As they enter the queens chamber all the lights around them start flickering to life illuminating the chamber. Everything in the room seemed to be made from the same alloy as the door to the chamber. This room was also air tight as Gohan could smell the stale air. Obviously a security measure to prevent to prevent any unauthorised access to the room. In the centre was a cylinder which is half as tall as the room, the cylinder has a keyboard connected to it so Gohan figures that it must be a computer. Suddenly red beams shoot out from the corners of the room straight at the cylinder in the centre of the room. The red beams start to draw an out line in the air above the central computer. The beams stop drawing and widens giving the light picture a physical looking form. In the past Bulma had shown Gohan her early attempts at holograms so this in front of him was the finished product. The hologram opens its eyes and looks straight at Gohan and Cellulose.

Gohan leans into Cellulose. "So this is Mother? A hologram of a little girl." Gohan whispers to Cellulose.

"That is correct Son Gohan." Gohan looks at the hologram surprised.

"How do you know me!" Gohan demands.

"I know many things Son Gohan ... Cellulose why are you here? I told you to guard this facility from intruders." The hologram asks Cellulose.

"I was Mother. When Golden fighter entered the facility, I regenerated out of my larval form and was about to seek him out but he came to me." Cellulose explains.

"And you did not kill him?"

"He's not an evil person Mother." The hologram turns its attention to Gohan.

"What have you come for?" Mother asks.

"I'm looking for some plans that Dr Gero created."

"And what do these plans contain?"

"I am told that they contain plans for a weapon."

"There are no plans for a weapon made by the late Dr Gero in this facility."

"But I was told that they were moved here from the Mayors office!" Gohan shouts. From the look on the holograms face Gohan could tell that this Mother knew something about that.

"What you are seeking is not a weapon, rather an antidote to prevent a weapon that far exceeds the power of anything previously created by the late Dr Gero." Mother explains.

"What do you mean? The people that are forcing me to do this say that it's a weapon."

"It does not matter what you or they think. Cellulose! Mother orders you to kill him!" Mother orders in a firm tone of voice.

"What! But he's" Cellulose tries to argue but Mother cuts her off.

"Do not defy me child! Kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM!" Cellulose starts looking distressed. She doesn't want to do it but Mother said that he has to die. She turns to Gohan and see him looking straight at her. He has a hard expression on his face and looked like he was ready to kill her with out a second thought. But Gohan eyes told another story. His eyes seemed to plead to her not to do this. Cellulose's fists start shaking and a pained expression appears on her face.

"What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!"

"NO I WON'T!" Cellulose shoots a Ki blast straight at the central computer. But the blast doesn't make contact. The blast hits a force field and disperses leaving Cellulose shocked.

"Fooling girl!" A gun descends from the ceiling, aims at Cellulose and fires. The single shoot hits her but nothing happens.

"Where are the plans? I want them now!" Gohan shouts while powering up.

"The plans are in the wall safe behind me but you will have to get by my defences first!" Another gun descends from the ceiling and aims at Gohan.

"Are you ready Cellulose? ... Cellulose? Gohan turns to Cellulose. Cellulose is on the floor and appeared to be almost melting and falling apart.

"What have you done to her?" Gohan screams at Mother.

"Do you really think that the scientists would create clones of Cell and not put in a fail safe device in case the clones betrayed them? My data banks have you as a smart person but I guess the date was entered incorrectly." The recently descended gun starts to rotate rapidly and fires at Gohan. Gohan evades most of the shots with ease but one of the shots catches him on the shoulder. Gohan of blown of his feat and spins rapidly until he hits a wall and leaving a small imprint of his body when he falls off the wall.

"The weapons here are designed to fight beings like you boy! Now that you are hit with one of the shots you are going to get weaker and eventually these weapons will kill you and it wont take long.."

Gohan gets up and pats his shoulder. "If that's the case then I will have to destroy you before that happens." Gohan aura shines more strongly and charges at the central computer. The gun fires again but this time is deflected off his aura. Gohan crashes into the field causing the whole complex to shake. He starts to push his arms through the force field causing it to distort and bent under the pressure he is putting onto it. The force field generators suddenly explode. The explosion rocks the room and throws Gohan across the room. But this time he doesn't get up so fast.

Gohan stumbles to his feet and he can feel the effects of the shot coursing through him. The gun points at him again and let's lose another volley of shots. The shots never hit. In front of Gohan is fully formed Cellulose holding a shield formed from her Ki.

"Cellulose? You're Ok." Gohan asks.

"Of course I am. I'm the prototype remember. I'm different from the other Clones. Now let me take care of Mother." Cellulose turns the Ki shield into a blast and starts charging it.

"NO! Cellulose don't! Kill him! He's evil!" Mother screams at Cellulose.

"No Mother. Your evil." Cellulose says in a quiet voice. Cellulose unleashes her blast and it hits the central computer. Mother starts screaming out as if she was in pain. The central computer starts to melt and parts fly off everywhere and finally it explodes. Cellulose covers Gohan from the explosion for in his weakened state he would not survive it.

When the dust clears, all that is left of Mother is the burnt and melted remains of the keyboard that got blown off in the explosion. Cellulose opens her eyes and see Gohan looking straight into hers and quickly jumps off him.

"Sorry about that. You know, being on top of you."

"Don't worry about it." Gohan tries to get up but fall down. His strength is fading fast. Cellulose kneels down beside him and places her hand on him. Her hand glow and Gohan starts to get his strength back.

"I didn't know cell could do that." Gohan says surprised.

"He never had a reason to."

"You're right. Now let's get those plans and get out of here. I want to get Videl back as soon as possible." Gohan and Cellulose moved to the safe wall and pulled the door off. Inside is a small box and inside it is a note and an empty syringe. Gohan quickly pockets it and both move back to the entrance that Gohan made when he entered. On the way thought Gohan had the felling that Cellulose was being distant with him, ever since he mentioned Videl.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14

There should be no more crossover happening in the story now. Enjoy the chapter.

(A.N.)  
((Thoughts))  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**  
Gohan and Cellulose fly out the hole that Gohan made entering the underground facility. Both fly high to avoid being seen by any human and causing a ruckus. Not that seeing the Golden Fighter would have but seeing a person that looked like Cell would have caused a panic that would blow any chances of Gohan getting Videl back quickly. Once both are above the clouds, Gohan slowly starts making his way back to the seafront warehouse that Videl is being kept. The only reason Gohan is going slow is because he has not yet recovered from the attack that Mother inflicted on him. His strength is no longer draining away but is not coming back either. ((Nothing a good nights sleep wont cure.)) Gohan thinks to him self. 

Cellulose follows close but pay close attention to her surroundings. This is her first time being out side and its very exciting for her. Cellulose has many questions to ask Gohan about the world but ever since he mentioned Videl Cellulose has not felt all that comfortable around him. Unfortunately for her though Gohan can tell that she is curious about he world around her.

"Cellulose, if you have questions then ask."

"I … um .. what are those things with the green on top?"

"Trees. You've never seen a tree before?"

"My whole life I was in that facility. I learned a lot about what happens in it but not the outside world."

"I see. It'll be hard but I'm sure you can adjust to living out side the facility." Both fly silently for a couple of minutes then Cellulose asks a question.

"Golden Fighter, Who is Videl?"

"She's Gohan's girlfriend. Why did you refer to me as Golden Fighter?" Gohan answers and asks.

"You have not said that I could call you Gohan." Cellulose answers in a quiet voice.

"That was before I trusted you. You can call me Gohan now."

"Why did you refer to Videl as Gohan's girlfriend?" Cellulose asks curiously.

"Videl doesn't know that I'm the Golden Fighter."

"It's for her own safety but even being ignorant about my other identity didn't keep her safe." There conversation is cut short as a missile almost hits Gohan. Gohan swerves at the last second and avoids the projectile. Gohan looks down and sees three silent moving jetcopters.

The jetcopters move into a triangle formation and fire more missiles this time neither Gohan nor Cellulose bother to move but instead fire a few Ki blasts at the projectiles. When the blasts and missiles collide a massive blinding light is emitted. The light blinds both Gohan and Cellulose. When the light fades and they regain their vision they find the jetcopters gone without a trace.

"What the hell was that all about!" Cellulose asks no one in particular.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Gohan checks his pockets and finds the case with the note and syringe gone. In fact his whole pocket and half his pant leg is missing. "They were after the case! Those sons of bitches took the case!" Gohan rage explodes sending shock waves all around. The shock wave hit Cellulose and sends her plummeting to into the trees below where she stays to let him cool off. When his temper finally subsides Gohan descends to where he could feel Cellulose hiding.

"I have to check the warehouse quickly. Chances are they haven't had a chance to move Videl yet and if they have the trail may not yet be cold." Gohan turns to leave but Cellulose grabs his arm.

"Gohan .. I have never felt anything like that. Your power it .. its so big. I know your stronger then me but not by that extent. You were like ten of me." Cellulose says in a scared voice.

"And if I had the energy I could have gone further now.." Gohan fells an energy spike. A familiar one. It's Videl but far stronger then Gohan had ever felt, far stronger than anyone has ever emitted other than himself. "What the hell is happening! (A.N. I hope this pleases you Ecchi-ANBU) Come on we have to get their now!" Gohan grabs Cellulose and speeds off to Videl's location.

When they arrive all they see of the warehouse is a smouldering heap of debris. The whole area looks like a bomb hit it. Fire is everywhere and the sound of screaming people can be heard from every direction. Gohan can feel Videl's energy still being emitted from the demolished warehouse and flies down with Cellulose close behind. When he lands he spots Videl, standing near the back of the burning building but he doesn't approach her. From the look of her she seemed to be Ok but something was not right. Her hair was slowly moving as if moving under water. She seemed more well defined and has a goldish steam floating off her.

Videl lifts up her head and look straight at Gohan. Videl takes a wobbly step forward, the ground around he foot explodes sending rock and dust everywhere. Videl keeps walking towards Gohan and with every step the ground beneath her shatters and flies, spiriting around her. Videl stops ten paces away from Gohan.

"Golden Fighter ... no Gohan, you came ha ha." Videl says menacingly. Gohan was a little surprised that Videl knew his other identity but more surprised at the power now emanating from Videl.

"Videl, What's happened? How did you."

"I felt you Gohan, all your rage. All your anger. All the hidden power ha ha ha it set me off. Like a bomb. BOOM!" Videl makes the ground around her explode turning the whole area in to a burning crater. The dust clears revealing Gohan to be unharmed.

"What are you waiting for lover? I'm right here. All you have to do is take me. Dominate me and I'll be all yours, Now and forever." Videl says almost seductively.

"Videl, you're not yourself, calm down." Videl disappears and reappears behind Gohan and gets him into a head lock and starts chocking him.

"I should have known you're not man enough for me." Videl put more pressure on Gohan's neck.

"Videl uck! let go! I don't want to hurt you!" Gohan manges to rasp out. Videl starts laughing and applies even more pressure. Gohan builds up his strength and starts to elbow Videl in her solar plexus. With every hit Videl losses her grip around Gohan's neck and eventually drops him. Gohan coughs in air while Videl just rubs her stomach.

"Not good enough lover!" Videl shoots straight at Gohan and and smashes the back of his head with her heal. Miller seconds later Gohan's unconscious body hits the floor making a smaller crater in the big one.

"Good buy lover." Videl puts her hands above her head and gather some energy which grown into a shear that is three by three meters wide. Videl then draws her hands back ready to throw.

"SOLARFLARE!" Videl is hit by a blinding light and losses the ball of energy. Videl starts shooting energy in all directions hoping to hit the perpetrator that blinded her. When her sight returns Gohan is no where in sight or has an energy reading revealing his location.

"Just you wait Saiyan! I will kill you!" Videl whispers into the air then takes off in search of him and his saviour.

End of Chapter 14

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	15. Chapter 15

(A.N.)  
((Thoughts))  
/Gohan's diary/  
"speech"

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Gohan slowly opens his eyes, his left hand moves on auto pilot as he covers his eyes from the glairing sun beating down from up above. Around him everything is silent, nothing but the sound of a fire nearby can be heard. Much like Gohan felt, the fire sounded weak and ready to expire. Gohan turned onto his side to remove the sun from his vision. The area around him is a wasteland but not a natural one. This area was demolished by a powerful force. Gohan takes note that the destruction looked random, like whoever did this was looking for someone or something.

The sound of a tumbling rock catches Gohan's attention. Looking towards the tumbling rock, Gohan sees Cellulose standing on a boulder looking out into the horizon. From the look of her she seemed fine but the look on her face said other wise. Cellulose was extremely worried.

Gohan tries to sit up and groans as a pain strikes his lower back. Cellulose takes her attention of whatever she was looking at and looks at Gohan to find him trying to sit up. She jumps off her rock and glides down to Gohan's side. She pushes Gohan onto his stomach with little effort and for the third time since she saved him from his psycho girlfriend she tries to heal him.

"How long was I out?" Gohan asks.

"About three days now. It was touch and go for the first day but you stabilised on the next. You Saiyans are a hardy bunch. Any other creature would have died." Cellulose moves her hands down to Gohan's right lower back and tries to heal him there but like the other times she tried her healing technique, it was having no effect.

"Why isn't this working!" Cellulose says in an exasperated voice.

"Your healing technique is based on an attack right? If that's the case it won't work on me twice. My body puts up a defence against attacks that have a status effect." Gohan explains. Cellulose stops trying to heal Gohan at starts to massage him instead. Gohan turns through the pain and grabs Cellulose's hands.

"You're only going to make it worse if you don't know to massage someone."

"I was only trying to help." Cellulose says in a hurt tone of voice.

"Sometimes helping only makes things worse." Cellulose walks away from Gohan and sits on the other side of the fire.

"Your girlfriend is causing a lot of damage looking for you. Over half the planets populous is dead. She seems bent on destroying you." Gohan just looks at the fire, ignoring Cellulose's statement.

"Her power has grown since she beat you up. She is almost three times stronger then what she was." Gohan again ignores her.

"We have to stop her by any means necessary." Gohan takes a deep breath and carries on looking at the fire.

"Gohan, we cannot ignore this. We have to stop her before she kills everyone on the planet!" Cellulose says angrily.

"And I agree." In surprise, Gohan and Cellulose look to the rocks behind them. Standing there is a small man with pointy ears, antenna and green skin. Cellulose looks at the new arrival with suspicion. She could tell that this person is weak but he seemed to have a great responsibility. Gohan though looked at him with annoyance. Gohan never wanted to see anyone from his past again. But it seemed his past has been catching up with him lately.

"What do you want Denda?" Gohan asks in an almost sombre tone of voice.

"As guardian of the earth it is my duty to protect the world. Now that an evil has arisen I have to stop it but I can't do it alone. As the last of the Z Fighters it is your duty to help protect the world."

"Leave me alone Denda. I don't want anything to do with you or the legacy of the Z Fighters."

"I know you care about her. She's the only one that has broken through your shell but with what has happened to her she has become a threat to the East Quadrant." Denda tries to reason with Gohan.

"What's the East Quadrant?" Cellulose asks.

"The universe is split into four quadrants. These quadrants are cut off from each other. You can only enter another quadrant if you enter the spirit realm." Denda explains. Her then takes a bean from his pocket and throws it at Gohan

"Eat that Gohan. You will need it for when Videl finds you." Gohan eats the bean and fells the instant effect that always followed. Gohan stands up and stretches then looking at the sky he takes off far to fast to be followed by either Denda or Cellulose.

Videl has been looking for days now for any trace of Gohan. The fact that she could not fell his energy is making the search a lot harder for her. Whatever saved Gohan's life that days also has the ability to hide power signatures. The first place Videl went to find Gohan was his home. She knew that when he recovered from his injuries he would return there to collect anything of value to him. Videl didn't bother to check if he might have been there. Gohan had proved that he wasn't man enough to be with her so she just destroyed his home, along with the city for good measure.

Videl then went from city to city searching for him. Every time she came up short she destroyed the city and speared no one. In one city, which she blow up, Videl found a little girl crying. The little girl was messed up, bruised and cut up from the destruction of the city. When the little girl saw Videl, she ran up to her and embraced her leg. This little girl had no idea that Videl is no longer the saviour's daughter but rather a killer and bringer of destruction. Videl knelt down and calmly and softly put her hands on the little girl's neck. Videl showed no remorse as she suddenly crushed the girl's neck, killing her instantly and ending her suffering.

Half of the world has known her wrath in looking for Gohan and the other will soon know it as well. Videl stops her search. Just like when whatever happened to her started, the pain in her stomach has returned. Over the past few days that became a regular occurrence and is always followed by an increase in her power and her appearance. Her hair as grown and sticks out. She has grown in height and her fighting skills have naturally improved.

Although she wanted to kill Gohan, she has a strange need to be dominated by him. This need is primal, from deep inside her. This reason alone makes her want to kill him even more. When she meat him after her first alteration she could not stop herself from giving Gohan a chance to prove his worth, a chance that he blow by being defeated so easily.

"Gohan … where are you? When I find you and your little friend you're going to regret not letting me destroy your unconscious body! Gohan you failed to prove you worth. I … I won't give you another chance! Nobody gets another chance! NOBODAHHHH!" Videl screams as a pain hits her just above her posterior. Just as the pain fades, Videl fells Gohan's power sky rocket. His power far exceeding her own, even after her recently acquired power increase.

"Well perhaps you are deserving of a second chance after all." Videl says while smirking to herself. Videl takes off and at full speed and heads towards Gohan.

End of chapter 15

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	16. Chapter 16

I had trouble writing this chapter so chances are its not very good but as always you, my reviewers, will be the judge of that. Hope you like it.

(A.N.)  
/Gohan's diary/  
_Thoughts_  
"speech"

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Denda and Cellulose watch as Gohan flies off. Shortly after they feel Videl's power rise and move in Gohan's direction. Gohan can surely fell Videl's KI but still move in a direction away from her. Cellulose finds it strange that Gohan is moving away from her considering that he is currently three times stronger then Videl and could defeat her easily but Denda doesn't. Denda knows that Gohan is leading Videl away from any populated area so he can fight Videl without anyone interfering. Denda tells Cellulose to follow him and they both fly off towards the Look Out.

Gohan flies over a derelict city, a city that Videl destroyed before his awakening. All around Gohan can see the debris that once was South City, the largest city on the southern continents. Looking around, Gohan fells for any life signs. The whole place is dead, not even insect's survived Videl's attack. A feral smirk appears on Gohan face, something about this new Videl has attracted his Saiyan side, in fact Videl is acting very much like a Saiyan on a mission to conquer a planet, like from the many stories Vegeta used to tell Gohan. At closer inspection Gohan can fell that Videl's rampage across the world; she had destroyed all four major cities of the world. Cellulose didn't pick up on this but Cellulose has not lived in the world. Videl is strategically picking off anything that could be considered a threat.

Gohan almost fells bad for Videl and the up coming battle, he can kill her easily but he doesn't want to. Evan after their first night together Gohan has never wanted her more. Perhaps if he can crush her rebellious spirit she will see reason and come back to his side just like she was before all this happened.

Videl is moving towards Gohan's location but suddenly stops when she feels two powers fly off in a different direction. Both are weak but both of them were with Gohan before he took off. Since Gohan is so far away Videl thinks that perhaps if she kills them then Gohan would not hold back when she finds him or killing then will at least bring Gohan to her. Videl doesn't like being the mouse so turning Gohan into it will make thing more interesting when they fight. Videl changes direction and heads toward Denda and Cellulose.

Denda and Cellulose touch down on the Look Out and Denda walks into the only building Cellulose can see. Cellulose looks around and thinks to herself that this place is beautiful and has an air of calm about it. As she walks up to the edge and looks down she can suddenly feel all the turmoil and dread going round the world. Cellulose steeps back and quickly turns around and runs into Denda. Denda looks at Cellulose's face and sees that she is upset.

"What's wrong Cellulose?" Asks Denda.

"When I was on the edge I … I felt the trouble and strife of the planet. I've never felt such suffering."

"That's good. It means I'm making the right choice."

"Right about what?" Cellulose asks confused.

"Cellulose, I have a favour to ask of you." Denda asks.

"What is it little man?" Cellulose asks while pinching Denda's face. Denda smack her hand away and has an angered expression on his face.

"This is serious! This means a lot to the future of the planet!" _Oh Kami! I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this._ Denda thinks to himself.

"Then ask and we'll see won't we." _He better not be asking for a date or something like that. Though I would not be surprised, it must get pretty lonely up here._ Cellulose thinks to herself.

"I have seen my future and know that I don't have long to live. What I ask of you is to become the next guardian of this planet." Denda says seriously.

"You said guardian before. What does a guardian of the planet do?"

"The job used to entail looking at the world and intervening if something terrible is about to happen but due to past events the guardian is no longer capable of doing anything directly so whenever a force that is stronger then the guardian appears, as guardian, I would recruit people to fight the force threatening the world."

"Then why me? I was created form one such threat. For all you know I might turn evil at any moment!"

"Don't be stupid! I can see into people's hearts and you're pure of heart. It doesn't matter how you were brought into this world but what you do with the life you have been given and… " Denda is interrupted by the Look Out shaking. The shaking intensifies, knocking Denda to the ground. Just as quickly as the shaking started it stopped.

"What happened? Why'd the place start shaking?"

"It seems that I under estimated how far she would go to torture Gohan." Denda says out loud without meaning it.

"What do you mean? What's going on!" Cellulose asks in a panic.

"No time! Come on!" Denda grabs Cellulose's arm and makes his way into the Look Out. Just as they enter a crack appears down the middle of the Look Out. Denda is leading Cellulose down a long string of corridors and stairs. Cellulose thinks that they are lost because everything looks the same. Sometime later they come up to a door and stop in front of it.

"Cellulose, do you agree to become the next guardian of the planet?"

"Denda, what's going" Cellulose is cut off by Denda.

"We don't have time! Yes or no?" Denda shouts.

"………yes" Denda places his hands on Cellulose's shoulders. His hands then glow. Cellulose feels a strange power start running through her then her power starts fading causing her to drop to her knees. Both Denda and Cellulose are engulfed in light that pass's in seconds. Cellulose's body has steam like mist floating off her. She can fell many thing that she could not before but she doesn't have a chance to enjoy her new found powers as the corridor they are standing in splits down the middle and come apart. Videl comes shooting up through the two pieces of the Look Out then flies straight at Cellulose. Videl tackles Cellulose into the door which opens from the impact and both tumble inside.

Gohan feels Cellulose's power disappear and shortly after Denda's does as well. What makes it even worse is that Videl was with them as they disappeared. Gohan flies straight to where he last felt their KI.

Cellulose manages to throw Videl off her as they land on the floor. Videl lands on her feet, from being thrown from Cellulose, then stares at Cellulose who stares back with an angered look on her face. Videl just smirks and gets into a casual fighting stance making Cellulose twitch with nervousness. They both hear the door behind them close with a loud bang then the room around them changes into a vast white with increased gravity, which has no effect on the fighters.

"Cellulose, you have no chance of beating her, Just concentrate on defending yourself, we need to bide time and wait for Gohan." Denda says to Cellulose.

"I know that, but I'm going to give it everything I've got. This bitch is not worthy of Gohan!" Cellulose says in all seriousness.

_Gohan doesn't think so. Oh Kami please don't let Cellulose pull off a miracle and beat Videl; or Gohan with Kill Cellulose in a fit of rage._ Denda thinks to himself as he watches Cellulose fly, at full power, straight at Videl.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	17. Chapter 17

(A.N.)  
_Thoughts_  
"speech"

* * *

**Chapter 17**

What floated before Gohan is something that he had not seen since his childhood. The Lookout is split in two; each part looked like it would collide with the other but stopped and moved away when they got too close. This destruction looked similar to when Garlic Jr. first tried to take over the Lookout.

Gohan can't fell any Ki signatures anywhere but he knew exactly where they were before they disappeared. Gohan flies between the two segments of the Lookout looking for the last place he felt Videl, Cellulose and Denda. Gohan spots a door that is very familiar to him, a door that he and his father trained to defeat Cell, a door that helped strip away his innocence.

Gohan touches down on what is left of the floor and steeps towards the door. As he touches the door it creeks open letting a light seep through. Gohan opens the door completely and walks in. As the light fades Gohan sees nothing but white. Looking down he doesn't see the tiled floor that was present when he last used the chamber.

Suddenly Gohan feels Videl's power far off in the distance and her power is overwhelming. In the short period of time that Videl has been in the chamber she has managed to increase her power ten fold, her strength is nearly at Gohan's level. If he doesn't stop her soon she may become too powerful for Gohan to stop. Gohan powers up to his maximum ascended form and shoots off towards Videl.

When Gohan arrives he sees someone that looks similar to Videl but has many differences. This woman's hair is much longer, past her waist. Her eyes are a deep turquoise, her features are stronger and well defined and most strikingly enough she has a furry tail.

Next to her is Cellulose. Cellulose is suspended in the air by a giant energy crucifix. Her energy is almost unreadable it that low. But despite her low energy she still manages to look at Gohan and smile.

"… Gohan … you made it. … I'm sorry. I … wasn't able to stop … her." Cellulose says in-between tired breaths.

"Save your energy Cellulose. I will have you down in a second." The woman, that looks like Videl, just ignores them and doesn't even respond as Gohan levitates past her to get to Cellulose.

"She … killed Denda about … a week ago when … he tried to heal me."

"I told you to save your energy." Gohan blows away the energy restraints holding Cellulose in place and catches her as she is about to fall. Gohan then flies Cellulose back to the entrance to the chamber and places her by the door. Gohan then gives Cellulose a little bit of his energy.

"If for any reason you fell my Ki disappear; I want you to destroy the door from the other side." Gohan quickly flies back to where Cellulose and the strange woman were. When he arrives back he find her stretching and getting ready for the inevitable battle that is about to begin. Just as he touches down, Gohan is blown off his feet as the woman emits an energy serge.

"Poor, poor Gohan. Cannot even stand up on his own two feet yet. Mommy and daddy must be so disappointed in you." The woman says mockingly. Gohan stands up and cracks his neck before looking and her.

"Cheep parlour tricks won't beat me. And getting me mad will only help me defeat you!" Gohan jumps at her and before the woman can defend herself Gohan has her head in his hands, Gohan brings his knees to Videl head, striking her hard and knocking her to the ground. Gohan lands behind her, his back facing her.

The woman sits up and rubs her head. "So you hurt the ones you love. I'm not surprised all you family died. They probably wanted to get away from you and your barbaric ways."

"What are you talking about?" Videl pulls out Gohan diary from her torn cycle shorts pocket and throws it at him.

"You really are a depressing little boy. Always moaning about how nobody loves you, how everybody leaves you. Well guess what? From the second you proved you were stronger then me I fell in love with you! I wanted to be with you! I tried for years to get you too speak to me! And you kept pushing me away! You are your own misery Gohan! You are the very reason you are who you are today! Not Cell! Not you parents! Not anything that happened in your life made you who you are today!"

With that said Videl suddenly and swiftly gets up and attacks Gohan and for some reason Gohan could not defend himself. With every blow that Videl did Gohan power got smaller and smaller. Soon his power fell bellows Videl's and every blow inflicted serious damage. Gohan fell to the floor, bloody and battered with barely enough energy to keep himself awake.

"Do you want to know why you're loosing? You're losing because you're not angry. Just like you said; your power comes from your anger and without it you are nothing! Oh how the mighty have fallen"

Videl runs up to Gohan and kicks him. Gohan's body flies through the air, twisting and turning until he lands in front of the entrance of the chamber. Cellulose sits him up and rests him against herself. Seeing that he is alive, if only barely, she punches her hand into her chest. She retracts her hand to reveal a small bag that Denda gave her before his death. Cellulose opens it and brings out a bean that Denda said would heal any injury. She open's Gohan's mouth and places one inside and forces him to chew and swallow. Gohan is cured and revitalised but his power is still low.

"Gohan, what's wrong? How'd you get so week?" Cellulose asks with concern evident in her voice.

"Videl is right. Everything in my life is my fault. All my pain and anguish, it all stems down to my own inability to act. I am the reason all my family is dead. I'm the reason I have no friends. I'm completely worthless!"

"Gohan! Whatever she said is not true! I've barely known you a week but it's not true! She said whatever she said to weaken you and it worked. Don't let her beat you so easily … if you do, everything she said will be true."

"It doesn't matter what you think! You don't know anything!"

"I know that Videl is playing on your emotions! She will use any trick to beat you!" Cellulose shouts at Gohan hoping to riel him. Gohan just ignores her.

"What would you parents think? You just laying down and giving up."

"Don't talk about my parents! You didn't know them!"

"Your parents were nice right? They looked after you, kept you safe, fed you gave you their love and attention right?

"…yes."

"Right!"

"Yes!"

"Then why in hell's name are you believing anything a person that wants to kill you is saying? Get up off your ass and get back the one you love!" Gohan power starts to rise. When Videl feels it she takes off towards him. When she arrives she is suddenly blinded by a golden explosion. In her confusion Videl throws Ki blast after Ki blast trying to stop what's blinding her. When the intensity of the light fades she sees Gohan standing near the door with all her blasts suspended around him. They suddenly reverse course and move back towards her. All the blasts hit her and send her to the ground. Videl recovers in time to dodge Gohan's fist coming straight at her which imbedded itself in the white floor causing a crater to form.

Both Videl and Gohan stand up and look at each other them move into a fighting stance.

End of chapter 17

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter helps to explain how Videl changed.

(A.N.)  
_Thoughts_  
"speech"

* * *

**Chapter 18**

On a planet far from Vegisia a Saiyan worrier slowly wakes. Her whole body aches and is riddled with pain. The fight she had with one of Frezza's bodyguards was one she will never forget. The power and speed shown by Frezza's bodyguard far exceeded her own. She was the first to be taken out and had no idea what has happened to her team.

She gets her eyes to focus and slowly looks around. Around her are the remains of her team, half covered in soil. She desperately tries to make her body move and it responds but slowly. She crawls towards her team and starts digging out the first person she comes across. After removing as much soil as need, the face that appeared belonged to Toma.

"Toma. Toma wake up. Wake up! Please wake up!" No mater how many times Celipa called his named and begged him to wake up; he wouldn't. Celipa quickly moves to the other two bodies' still half buried in the soil and removes it from them.

"Panboukin! Totepo! Wake up! Come on! Please don't be dead! The king and Vegisia are in danger! We have to worn them! Please wake up!" It didn't matter how much she cried or begged; her team mates are dead. Her family is dead. With no other option left to her; the lone warrior makes her way to her Saiyan pod to get to Vegisia and warn its people of Frezza's betrayal.

Celipa's pod blasts off into space and heads straight for Vegisia. As she draws close and Vegisia comes into view; she sees a battle going on. When her pod gets closer she sees her captain fighting off Frezza's army all by himself and Frezza's men are dropping like fly's. She had no idea that Bardock was so strong but he is the leader for a reason and not just because of his strategies and battle techniques that helped to win a lot of battles.

She sees Bardock stop in front of Frezza's ship and everything goes quiet, not that she could hear anything being in space but nothing was being said over the com system. A giant sphere of energy appeared over Frezza's ship. Frezza's maniacal laughter comes through the com along with the cries of thousands of his men as he throws the ball at the planet. The planet explodes sending shockwaves out into space. The shockwaves are so powerful that it damages the pod that Celipa resides in.

Sparks start to fly out the computer, an emergency recorded voice says that there are hull fractures and life support is damaged. The computer then explodes and the pod changes direction and hurtles into space.

Celipa survived for three days until her life support finally cut off, just hours before the pod crashed into a planet with a survivable atmosphere. Her body lay untouched for a week before a tired, old man with a white moustache found her. He took Celipa's body to his lab and extracted her DNA for tests. He found that her DNA has mutagenic properties but with no test subjects he could not test what would happen if applied to a host.

Even though he could not test it, he still made an antidote to stop any transformation that may occur. The experiments ended for twenty five years but someone brought the scientist a test subject. That person was Hercule, the current Budokai champion. In his arms was a little girl that was severely injured. The girl, though young, reminded the scientist of the alien that he found all those years ago. The only difference he could see was the eyes. The girl's eyes were big and innocent whereas the aliens were small and battle hardened.

Hercule was in an emotional state. He begged and begged for the scientist to help his daughter. The scientist pretended to think it over then agreed as long as Hercule paid a vast amount of money to help pay for his experiments. Hercule agreed and the scientist took Hercule's daughter into one of his labs and made Hercule wait outside. The scientist placed the girl on a table then went to his cryostatic DNA holder and removed the mutagenic that he got from the alien all those years ago.

He injected the mutagenic into the girl and to his surprise the girl started to heal. The healing was slow but the girl was recovering far faster then he anticipated. He didn't even have to set her bones as he girls muscles pushed them back into place and hold them. He was a little disappointed that nothing else happened but it was early days and he had time to wait for any impressive results.

Four hours after the scientist took the girl into one of his labs, he returned to Hercule with the girl all patched up. He explained that she would need some time to recuperate but would then be fine. He then explained that should anything strange happen with his daughter that he should return immediately so he can administer the vaccine. Hercule thanked him then left with his daughter.

The scientist never saw what became of the girl as one of his other creations decapitated him shortly after awakening it.

End of chapter 18

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	19. Chapter 19

I put this off for a while but finally got it done. The next chapter should be the last and probably wont be very long.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Videl starts charging up her power. The air around her swirls and whips around, cutting up the white floor. Chunks of the floor come lose and start circling around Videl. Never being one to show of how much power he had, Videl's display did nothing but annoy Gohan. He blasts of towards Videl, breaking through the swirling chunks of white floor and smashing Videl round the face with a right hook. Videl falls to the ground and just as quickly gets up. Videl licks the blood from her lip and starts charging again. Gohan jumps in again and kicks Videl in the gut, sending her through the air. Videl stops herself, lands and charges again. Gohan brings his hands back behind him and charges two spheres of energy. The throws his hands forwards, releases the energy. The ball head straight at Videl. Videl stops charging, jumps and kicks the balls of energy sending them back at Gohan. Gohan looks at his attack heading back at him, just before they hit they stop. Gohan grabs them both and absorbs them. There is no way that his own attack is going to hit him. He has trained to long and hard to be done in by his own attack.

Gohan is now very unsure about Videl. The energy he throw at her was at least five times stronger then her, and yet she just kicked them back like they were as strong as her. Gohan can see that Videl has stopped charging but is now waiting for him to make his next attack. So not to keep her waiting Gohan makes his move. He disappears and reappears behind Videl. He goes to strike with his knee only to have it pass straight her then she fades away. Gohan quickly finds himself in a chock hold and a strong one. He starts to elbow Videl to fee himself only Videl doesn't even react to his blows. When his vision tarts to go hazy, Gohan realises that he will have to kick this fight into a higher level. Gohan body starts to bulk up and his golden glow becomes brighter. Gohan breaks Videl hold with little effort now that he ascended. He starts swinging Videl around then throws he at the floor, white rubble flies everywhere covering the area is dust.

The dust is blown away as Videl walks out the crater. Her hair now a golden blaze and the air around her doing the same. Gohan now can get an accurate reading of Videl's power. Now in Gohan's ascended form, now that Videl has become a Super Saiyan, Videl is far stronger then him. Gohan's only chance of winning this fight is to use his rage to go further then ascended, to get the same power he had when he killed Cell.

Now that Gohan and Videl are fighting, Cellulose had a chance to slip out the chamber of Time and Spirit. One would think that it would be a wise idea to stay and help Gohan just in case something bad happened to him but that in itself would have been the wrong idea.

When Denda gave Cellulose the power of Guardian over the Earth, he also gave her insight to Videl's transformation. Videl's body is constantly changing, becoming stronger, faster, smarter and more tactful. Videl's transformation will not stop until she dies unless the vaccine that was stolen from Gohan is found and injected in her. It will stop her transformation, reduce her power to a controllable level and give Videl back her mind. The only problem facing Cellulose now is where to find the people that stole the vaccine. But luckily Cellulose has one clue to help her. The jetcopters had a symbol on them of the SPD so she knew where to look first.

Cellulose wasted no time on getting to the police station in Satan City. She quickly scanned for any life signs and found some in the lower levels. She makes her way through the building, by smashing through floors and walls, and finds the people she is looking for. They are all huddled around a big wall safe and they are not happy that someone has broken into the building and want whatever is in the safe. The men let loss a barrage of bullets that bounce off Cellulose like cotton balls. Cellulose kills all but one and twists his arm to make him shout out what is in the safe and as luck would have it, the vaccine was in it. Cellulose kills the man and rips the safe door off it's hinges. Once she has the vaccine in hand she makes her way back to the Lookout.

From the time it took Cellulose to get the vaccine, twelve hours had passed in the room of Time and Spirit. During this time Videl got stronger and despite Gohan's power gained from his rage, Videl has almost caught up to him. They were now trading blows on equal terms, neither could get the upper hand and neither of them looks like they are going to give up. But on Gohan that is just a front, his energy is nearly spent and Videl is still going strong, she seems to have an infinite amount of energy.

Videl flies straight at Gohan and breaks through his defence with a kick to his stomach. He lands hard on the floor and Videl quickly follows up by landing on him her heels causing him to throw up blood. Videl steeps off and starts taunting him.

"What's the matter Gohan? Running out of energy. And to think for a while during the fight I thought you were man enough to make me yours. How pathetic.

Gohan sits up before answering. "Where do you get your energy from? You should have non left."

"Poor little Gohan, cannot even beat up a girl." Gohan give her an angry look. Videl sighs and answers. "Half way into our fight I was nearly out of energy but you weren't. I decided to leach off of you. I'm siphoning your power through our bond, you didn't even know we had, and making it my own. Ha ha you didn't really thing you were losing all that energy from those weak hits I managed to get on you? Any damaged I have done has been caused within the last ten minutes while your energy is almost depleted.

"…"

"Cat got your tongue? Get up and fight! Daddies not here to save you anymore! It's time you became a man!" Videl grabs Gohan by his neck and throws him. In his weakened state, Gohan can't stop himself. He lands next to the entrance just as Cellulose walks in. Cellulose doesn't say anything, just drops the bag of Senzu beans and flies off to Videl's location. After eating a bean and feeling his energy rise up, half of Cellulose's body crashes into the door. Videl arrives shortly after with a needle sticking out her neck, the expression on her face is one of annoyance, but she also has a lost look in her eyes. Cellulose's body quickly reforms.

"Gohan, now's your chance to reach her! Get the Videl you know and love back. The injection was never meant to be administered this late into the transformation. You have to help her become Videl again."

Gohan looks at Videl; she appears to be fighting with herself like two people are fighting over the right to inhabit the body. He quickly flies up to her and embraces her. Thanks to the Senzu bean Gohan is now strong enough to prevent Videl from escaping is bear hug but not from Videl biting him. She bites deep into his shoulder causing a lot of pain. Gohan bears through it and starts whispering to Videl.

"Videl, I know you can fight this. You are too strong to be beaten by this." Videl releases Gohan's shoulder and spits out the blood that had acuminated in her mouth.

"Gohan, Gohan! What wrong with me! I .. I want to hurt you I Ahhhh … Let go off me! I am going to kill you and that green bitch behind you!"

"Videl fight it! I know you can beat it. It's your body, you're in control!"

"Gohan! Please help me! I … I don't fell normal! I've killed millions of people. I'm a monster! … They were weak! They deserved death if they can't defend them selves!"

"It wasn't you Videl! You had no control then but you do now! I'm here fro you Videl now push the other out!"

"Gohan I can't! It's too strong!" Gohan doesn't know what to do. He's loosing Videl and nothing he's doing is helping to bring Videl back. He does the thing that comes to mind.

"I love you Videl." With that said Gohan kisses her in the lips. Videl tries to fight against it by digging her nails into Gohan and struggling in his embrace to get free. Videl calms down and starts kissing back with passion and eventually they part.

"You never said that to me before."

"I didn't want to believe I could love again. But you brought an end to that."

"Take me home Gohan. I'm tired." Videl promptly falls asleep in Gohan's arms. Gohan carries Videl to the door and stops and looks at Cellulose.

"You are now guardian of the earth. Are you OK with that?"

"It'll take some getting used to but I don't know anyone else better suited for the job." Gohan gives her a cocky smile before exiting the room and flies off to Hercules Mansion. His house afterall was destroyed.

End of Chapter 19

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

Well I finally got around to witting this chapter and I must apologise from the start for how short it is. I just couldn't think of anything else to put in the chapter. Anyway here it is.

* * *

Chapter 20

As most couples do, Videl and Gohan settled down. They moved to a heavily forested area that would keep them away from most civilisation. This was Videls' idea as she didn't want to take any risks that she might change again. They built a modest house, furnished it and for a long time just lived happily together.

It took some time for Videl to get used to having a tail, and even more time to control the overwhelming power that now flowed through her but with Gohan's help and about three billion Zenne's worth of furniture later, Videl finally got everything under control.

Gohan had a tough time with Videl, he had to be careful and choose his times right before powering up as it would effect Videl as well. Though he knew the bond between them was real, the effect that Videl had changed to it wasn't natural, and Videl had no idea to change it back. But that wasn't as bad as it could have been, the draining effect only happened when Videl was getting hurt and her power level is now equal to Gohans'.

With Cellulose now Guardian of Earth, the world is a much safer place. Unlike previous Guardians of Earth, she plays a more active role in things. From saving children that have fallen into a river, to stopping crazy scientists from making more evil androids. Cellulose was there and never faltered in her role.

As Dende past on the mantle of Guardian, he also passed on the power to make and maintain the Dragon Balls, and as such the Dragon Balls of Earth were usable, and the first wish used was to bring back all those that had died at Videls hands. This helped Videl forgive herself for the things she did, even though she wasn't herself, she still blamed herself for it. The second wish was never used and that was because Cellulose didn't give Gohan a chance. She simply took all the balls before they flew off and locked them in the Lookout.

Seven years later after the whole incident happened - Videl gave birth to a daughter, which they called Pan. And with the birth of Pan comes another adventure, one written into her blood and destined to happen. Videl going crazy was only a side effect of Dr Gero's plan as the vaccine was only a means of controlling the mother. What Dr Gero wanted all along was a being without equal, born from the strongest being in the universe, and his own creation...

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
